Revival from the Sea
by SilverExcel115
Summary: Tsukune simply wasn't the only person to arrive on that bus, but he quickly notices that there's something off about the other. Little did he know that the teen's arrival marked the revival of a dream and the return of a forgotten people, and the rise of a dead city. Oh Rise Rapture Rise and rise we shall. Now either rise with us, or step aside like the rest...Would you kindly?
1. First Day

**Author's Note: This chapter is a prototype and it shows a future project in the works and it's continuation will be based how its received as well as my motivation. Things are due to change in the planning process and content from both narratives may be shifted despite the concerns from the fans of both sources, probably going to be a bit of an AU. This idea has been rattling in my mind for weeks and this was the only way I felt I could get it out. Please enjoy, feel free to share your opinions. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or Rosario + Vampire.**

First Day.

" _Son, I know this isn't easy for you, but in time I hope you'll understand the good that will come from this. I don't…. I'm not really sure how to break this to you but….*sigh* just know I completely understand what you're going through and we'll do everything we can to prepare you for this. Just for now, ignore the diplomatic importance of this and just use this academy as an escape from home for a while. Use this as an opportunity to reconnect with your humanity, very few of us have ever really gotten that chance. Your mother and I love you and we can't be any prouder. I'll finish it off with what my father told me. Son, you're special, you were born to do great things."_

* * *

It was a long quiet ride on the school bus as Tsukune Aono sat there. The timid boy was nervous about the school he was heading to; it due to his poor grades on the entrance exams that Tsukune was rejected out of every other high school. Somehow, he got lucky and was accepted into a remote boarding school called Yokai Academy. Of course in his desperation and rashness, he accepted without even doing the most basic research for his new school. All he knew was that it was deep into the country, and….that was about it. To say Tsukune was nervous was an understatement and the unrealistically long bus ride did not help one bit.

As the bus passed through a seemingly endless tunnel, Tsukune finally broke out of his thoughts and took notice of his surroundings. The bus was completely empty save for the driver and one other person. At first glance, Tsukune could see that the boy was tall, he was only sitting and Tsukune knew the teen would tower over him. The teen's body, though covered in the school uniform, Tsukune could still see that the teen was built like an Olympic athlete, so that's two reason that poor Tsukune was intimidated by him. Tsukune also noticed the teen's pale skin, though not deathly, but it was still as if the teen had spent most of his time living somewhere dark. His complexion was evermore emphasized by the teens deep brown hair which was cut into a high fade reminiscent of a military cut. Tsukune couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he just knew that there was something off about him.

Tsukune finally decides to talk to him despite every instinct in his body screaming "NO!" Tsukune clears his throat and then fully turns to the sitting teen who didn't seem to even acknowledge his own existence. Instead, the teen found himself much more interested in fiddling with the odd device which Tsukune could only guess was the teen's phone, in his hands. Tsukune guessed that he was probably texting his family or something.

"So," Tsukune finally blurted out nervously. The other teen looks slightly upward. "I guess you're going to Yokai Academy to?" The teen slowly nods. "First year?" he asks. The teen nods again. "Okay," Tsukune whispers, "Just relax…."

"You alright?" the teen suddenly asks almost making the Tsukune jump.

"W-what do you mean?" he asks turning back to the other teen who was looking straight at him, putting away the device.

"I can hear your heart beating from the other side of the country," the teen chuckles.

"I-I'm just nervous is all?" Tsukune sheepishly smiles.

"First time away from home?" the teen asks.

"Alone yeah," Tsukune replies.

"Same," the teen replies smiling warmly.

"You're from America aren't you?" Tsukune asks curiously as he started warming up to the mysterious teen.

"Mmhm," the teen answers.

"Well, what are you doing going to school way out here?" Tsukune.

"Exchange program," the teen replies simple.

"Oh," Tsukune nodded, he then sheepishly says "You speak Japanese very well. I'm only going here because I failed all my other entrance exams."

The other teen glances out the window and mused "Well I hope you do better here, we're almost there."

Tsukune looked out the window of the bus and he noticed that they had finally reached the end of the seemingly endless tunnel and the bus indeed was nearing its stop. Tsukune was startled by the landscape which resembled something out of an old cheesy horror film with dead trees, tombstones, barren wasteland, and blood red sea to boot. When he glanced back at the other teen, Tsukune could have sworn his eyes were glowing a sickly yellow green, but when he blinked and looked again, they were gone. As the bus came to a stop, the driver opened the door and turned to face the pair.

"Here we are, end of the line," the driver said, and as the pair got off the bus, Tsukune saw it again, but this time it was with the bus driver. The bus driver with red eyes and fangs smiled "You two should prepare yourselves…. Yokai Academy….is a terrifying place." He then let out a long generic evil laugh as he pulled away.

Tsukune who was already one edge was now trembling, he glanced over to the other guy only to be shocked at how calm he was. The giant teen just casually slung on his army style duffle bag and picked up his tan backpack with his free hand. Tsukune's eyes bulged out when he saw what looked like a gun holster hidden under the teens uniform.

The teen looked up finally noticing that Tsukune was watching, he stands up and then says "You know you'll catch flies with your mouth open like that," snapping Tsukune out of his shock. As he walks past the trembling boy, the mysterious teen then stops and says to Tsukune "It's Jayson, in case you were wondering what to call me. Jayson Ryan."

Tsukune smiles and replies "Tsukune Aono."

Jayson smiles politely and then begins to walk away while Tsukune looks on in a daze. After a few paces, Jayson stops and looks back expectantly, "You coming?" he asks.

Tsukune is quickly snapped out of his trance, he quickly nods and then runs up to Jayson who patiently waited for him.

"We should get going, class is going to start a couple of hours," Jayson warned. Tsukune nods and the pear walk off together towards their new school.

Tsukune was still nervous and depressed about being out in the middle of nowhere with no one he recognized, and the creepy land that he was now to reside in did not help quell his feelings. Though, it did provide some comfort to Tsukune that for the time being he wouldn't be forced to confront these feelings on his own. Though a word wasn't really spoken, it had seemed that the newly met companion Jayson had taken a silent liking to the timid boy. Tsukune wasn't really in the position of arguing who he made friends with; so he decided to try and small talk with the mysterious teen walking next to him. The two then come to a stop in front of a creepy forest.

"Man is this creepy," Tsukune murmurs to himself, he then suddenly stops and his eyes widen the two then come up to the entrance of a creepy forest.

"J-Jayson?" Tsukune nervously calls out, "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Jayson nods and continues forward.

" _This way,_ " Jason says in a creepy singsong voice and continues on.

Tsukune takes a deep, attempts to put on a brave face and follows Jayson into the woods but soon found himself lost in the woods.

"J-Jayson?" he nervously calls out. As Tsukune stumbled into a cemetery, he grew more and more distressed as he had now lost his guide in this strange and bizarre world he had found himself in. "Jason?" he calls out, louder this time, he then takes a step back and a flock of bats explode out from a tomb behind him.

Tsukune lets out a girlish yelp and runs off in the direction he last saw Jayson heading in. Having no real idea where he was heading, Tsukune's mind had now hit panic mode as he ran through the forest screaming. It only worsened as he heard a loud squeaking noise emitting from behind him and rather than looking back; Tsukune decided to run faster crying out for his lost companion to no avail as the sound drew closer. As he ran, the frightened boy failed to notice a random tree branch hanging out. As he ran past the tree, the branch snagged his coat and swung him around and Tsukune came face to face with the noise.

"Just me, a bat!" it squeaked as it flew away. Not even bothering to question why it was talking, Tsukune breathes a sigh of relief now that he wasn't in any danger. Then all of a sudden….

*CRASH*

Tsukune soon found himself on the ground, now a good 8 feet from where he was last.

"Ow, that hurt," he grunts as he slowly picks himself from off the ground.

"Tsukune!" he Jayson voice call out. "Where are you?"

"Here!" he shouts back.

Jayson quickly ran in and saw Tsukune on the floor with a girl with pink hair next to him and a bicycle behind them and put two and two together.

"You alright?" Jayson asks.

"Yeah," Tsukune grunts painfully, he then noticed how soft the ground was. It wasn't until the girl let out a soft moan had Tsukune realized where his hand was.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the girl whispers, "I just got dizzy from my anemia."

It was then Tsukune's eyes met the girls and he was stunned. To him, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever see….and his hand was resting on her lap. He froze upon noticing this and thought that if he moved slowly, he could avoid….his hand then slips further down her skirt causing both of them to blush furiously. On instinct, Tsukune quickly retracts his hand from her thigh throwing out a slur of apologies before the girl could properly process what had just happened. Tsukune looks over to Jayson who just watches perplexed with his head bent to the side, almost as if he was as unfamiliar with the current scene as Tsukune was.

"Oh you're bleeding," cries the girl worriedly and reaches into her pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. Tsukune reaches his hand to his nose and finally notices the blood that has accumulated.

Then, all of a sudden, the girl seemed to fall into a trance like state as her sole attention was drawn to the splotches on the handkerchief.

"I….can't…." she whimpers as if she was attempting to hold back something. She holds the handkerchief up to her nose and inhales deeply with moans of pure ecstasy. "The scent of ….blood," she breathes.

She then draws closer to the poor boy who looked as if he was having a field day. The girl groans and leans forward using Tsukune as support for her weight.

"I lose control when I get that scent," she explains sadly, "I….sorry, but, it's just cuz…." she leans in even closer, to the point where they were almost kissing and this makes Tsukune blush even harder. "I'm a vampire!" she cries and then proceeds to clamp don't on his neck and drain his blood.

"What am I watching?" Jayson whispers to himself, "Whatever it is…. I can't take my eyes off it."

"Shouldn't you be helping me?!" Tsukune cries.

Jayson throws his hands up and takes a step back, "This is out of my hands," he replies apologetically.

When the girl drank her fill of Tsukune's blood, she got up and apologized again saying, "As I was saying, I'm a vampire and I'm so sorry for losing control like that."

"It's okay," Tsumunke mumbles as he massaged his bite. "Wait…." he freezes, "Vampire?"

"Ooh, thank you for the treat," the girl continues on absentmindedly, "Your blood was soooo sweat and yummy."

"Vampire?!" Tsukune nervously laughs, "As in the bloodsucking monsters that hate crosses and garlic?!"

"Yes," the girl nods.

"And yet you are wearing a rosary," Jayson quietly comments as he helps the two up, "It's a little counterintuitive if you ask me."

"Thank you," she say politely and as they were walking to the academy, she asks the pair "You don't hate vampires do you?"

"Why would, I just met you?" Jason asks confused.

"Yeah," Tsukune laughs failing at his attempt of hiding the panic in his voice, "You're the first I've met too and personally, I think vampires are pretty unique."

"That's great," the girl cries cheerfully, "Then if you don't mind can we please be friends? I was feeling lonely since I didn't know anyone here."

Tsukune glances back at Jayson who shrugs.

"Sure," he smiles politely, "We'll be your friends."

The girls smile seemed to grow wider as she replies "Oh, then in that case, my name is Moka Akashiya and I am very pleased to meet the two of you!"

"I'm Tsukune Anona," he replies, "I'm pleased to meet you too!"

"Jayson Ryan, the pleasure was all mine," Jayon greets politely.

 _Linebreak_

The rest of the trip to the school had been uneventful for the trio. When they arrived at the orientation, Moka separated from the group much to the disappointment of Tsukune. It wasn't a complete loss though, Tsukune still had Jayson; the mysterious soft spoken giant of a teen he had literally just met and the two already looked as if they have been friends for weeks. Words could not express the look of relief on Tsukune's face when he found out he shared a class with one of his new found friends. Tsukune happily rambled on about his personal life while pausing every now and then to hear either Jayson's input or to hear him talk briefly about his own home life.

From what Tsukune could gather, Jayson seemed just as an outcast as he was. Here Jayson was, thousands of miles away from everything he knew, forced to blend into a completely different culture and language. It did not help one bit that Tsukune could already notice how socially awkward Jayson really was; from the outside, one wouldn't really notice it, but upon further inspection, it really did seem as if Jayson had never truly felt connected to anyone. It was either that or he was really good at hiding it. The school itself wasn't that bad, it had a real gothic look but for the most part seemed as normal as highschool can be.

'Maybe he just likes to be alone,' thought Tsukine, but if that was the case, why did he let Tsukune stay around.

"You don't think she was serious about being a vampire do you?" Tsukune asks Jayson as they sat down next to each other in the classroom.

"Oh no, she definitely was," Jayson replies casually. "After all, we are in a school for monsters"

"W-what?" Tsukune asks nervously, not quite believing what he had just heard.

Jayson turns to Tsukune with a surprised expression. "I thought you knew," he responds softy, "I mean, how couldn't you."

Before Tsukune could drum up a response, the classroom door opens and a busty woman with glasses and blonde hair with black tips ruches to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone!" she greets excitedly, "I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome and let me be the first to welcome to Yokai Academy, and academy for monsters!"

Those last three words just made all the color from Tsukune's face drain as all his horrors were starting to come to fruition. Ms. Nekonome danced around the black board as she excitedly gave first day orientation to the new student every now and then throwing out a few mews and trills with every other sentence.

"At this academy, you will be studying "How to Coexist with Humans,"" she instructed, "Our current problem is that the Earth has come under control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans."

Jayson glances worriedly over to Tsukune who looked like he was having a full blown mental meltdown this very second. To be fair, he kind of was.

"So for that reason," Ms. Nekonome continued, "You will all live your lives at this academy in human form! You are, under no circumstances, ever allowed to reveal your true monster form to any fellow student. Do you understand?" she asks, it was a rhetorical question because instead of waiting for an answer, she just went straight ahead saying "Being able to hold your disguise will be the foundation for this coexistence."

Even though that one rule did help calm down Tsukune's nerves, it still didn't help that now he was forced to keep his nature a secret from the entire school.

"Hey teach," a rather large brute with ring piercings under his lip smirks, "Wouldn't it just be easier if we ate all those puny humans; or in the case of those cute females, have some…. _fun with them_." The student then proceeded to slither out his tongue like a snake and wag sexually at the female student.

"Careful with your tongue," Jayson warns ominously, "You might lose it."

The student recoils his tongue and growls "Is that a threat?"

"We'll see," Jayson replies simply and then turns back around.

The student rolls his eyes and turns back to the teacher saying "That's what I would do anyway."

"Well Mr…." Ms. Nekonome glances down at the seating chart, "Saizou Komiya, there's no chance of that happening since all teachers and students here are monsters." As if on cue, a cat tail shot out from behind the teacher like a spring. She then causally continues on "You see, this academy is enclosed in a giant magical barrier that hides it from the rest of the world and even if the tiny chance that a human got in…." Jayson glances suspiciously back at Tsukune who was now cowering under his textbook. "They would be killed immediately!"

Then suddenly there was a crash as Tsukune dropped his text book drawing the eyes of the class onto him. Quickly realizing this, he quickly scrambles up his textbook and hunkers down into his desk like nothing was going on. The other students shot him an odd look but they ultimately paid him no mind.

"Say what you want," Saizou grunts, "But I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time."

Before anyone could respond a voice calls out "Excuse me," and the classroom door opens up and in walks Moka and says "Sorry I'm late, I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"That's fine," Ms. Nekonome replies, casually waving away the young girls truancy, "Just go find yourself a seat."

"Okay," Moka chirps.

"Oh my god she's gorgeous!" a male student squeals.

"She's so cute!" another comments.

"I wonder if she'll go out with me?" a third ponders.

"Oh my god!" Tsukune whimpers quietly to himself, he never noticed Moka walking up to him.

At Least until "Jayson? Tsukune?" she calls out drawing his attention. Tsukune freezes, and slowly his eyes rise up and meet hers.

"Hi Moka," he greets politely.

"Tsukune, Jayson!" she squeals drawing them both into a tight hug, "I can't believe we're in the same class together!"

"Who the hell are they?!" one student cries.

"I don't know," another growls angrily, "But they better get their hands off of my girl!"

"Why do they get hugs from her?" a third sobs.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Jayson mutters to himself.

 _Linebreak_

"This is quite an interesting place," Jayson comments as the trio explored the school.

After the class had ended, the three decided to head for the lunch hall, at least that was the original plan. The three ended up getting sidetracked along the way; by three, it was Moka who really wanted to explore the school and dragged poor Tsukune, who really wasn't complaining, along. So by rule of thumb, Jayson ended up going with them. At least he wasn't disappointed with what he saw. To be honest, Jason was worried about his friend Tsukune, he was concerned because Tsukune hasn't once exited his state of dread since they had left the bus stop. All along the way, the gang was hit with the full wave of student gossip. The student populace truly found itself enamored with Moka's beauty. Moka's new found attachment to whom new friends didn't come without their fair share of comments. Mostly ranging from commenting on Moka's beauty to slandering Tsukune for "Taking their precious princess away from them."

Ultimately what made Jayson nearly stop in his tracks were the comments made on him, all of them ranging from hate like Tsukune, to intimidation from his size….

"Oh my," a random student gossiped, "Look at the foreigner, he's huge!"

"Looks like we now know who all the chicks will be going for," a male student sighs.

To, well….

"Oh my, who is that cutey?" a female student gushes, and many like that.

"I don't know how Moka is able to ignore this," Jayson grimaced.

The trio eventually reached the vending machines where Jayson could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Normally he didn't care what people really thought of him, but he couldn't help but feel slightly offset by some of the comments; even border line violated. That was not the type of scrutiny he was ready to face.

"Isn't this fun?" Moka cheerfully asks as she opens up her can of tomato juice.

"Hehe, yeah," Tsukune nods, "A little."

"We're not really doing anything," Jayson mumbles.

"Well do you have anything in mind?" Moka asks but before anyone could respond, something walking up to them drew their attention.

"Hey it's Moka Akashiya isn't it?" it was the brute from class. "I'm Saizou Komiya."

Tsukune, all of a sudden found himself snatched up by his color by Saizou and lifted up into the air while Moka out a frightened gasp.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing hanging out with a loser like this?" he asks arrogantly.

"Let him go!" she cries.

"Forget about this wimp," he laughs throwing him into the ground. "Hang out with me instead."

Before Moka could respond, Jayson places a hand on her shoulder and whispers "I'm going to provide a window."

Moka only got more confused, "Huh?"

"Make sure to grab Tsukune," he told her, she slowly nods as she was forced to just trust him.

"It's Saizou wasn't it?" Jayson asks casually strolling up to him.

"Yeah, what's it to you punk?" Saizou sneers as he sizes up Jayson.

"Nothing," Jayson replies, "It's just you have something on your uniform."

"What?" Saizou snaps.

"Right here," Jayson points to Saizo left breast.

The moment Saisou looked to where Jayson was point, without missing a beat, Jayson delivers a left hook nailing the large brute in the side of the head and stunning him. This gave Moka the chance to take advantage of the distraction; she quickly grabs Tsukune and rushes off around the corner with Jayson following closely behind. The trio didn't stop running and by the time they felt that they had lost Saizou, they stopped and found themselves halfway up a staircase.

"Wow, that was pretty scary," Moka breathes, she turns to Jayson and says "Thanks for the help." Jayson nods.

"I should go," he tells them all of a sudden.

"Wait why?" Moka asks saddened that her friend had to leave.

"We have an hour left in our lunch break," Jayson replies, "Since I'm not hungry, I think I'll use this time to check out the place I had been staying."

"Oh okay," Moka cheerfully replies, "Good luck!"

Jayson nods, he was about to leave, but he then turns and gives the two a piece of paper, "You two have a phone by any chance?" The two nod. "I don't know if they'll work, but here's my number, and here's where I'll be staying. If anything is wrong, you can either call me or see me personally alright?"

"Okay, thank you!"

"Yeah, you got it."

With that, he walks away. Jayson quickly made his way around a corner, he then quickly checked his surroundings making sure there was no one else around. When he was sure he was hidden, his hand started to glow a cloudy bloody red, Jayson quickly placed his thoughts on the student front desk where he got his schedule and in the next few seconds he disappeared in a cloud of floating red molecules. A few moments later when he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in front of the student attendant office. He casually walks up to the desk and the lady took notice of him.

"Hi can I help you?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up the key to my room," Jayson replies.

"Okay full name please?" she asks.

"Jayson Booker Ryan," Jayson replies.

The lady finds his file and then hands him an envelope, she then says "Here's your key, enjoy your stay."

Jayson smiles and says "Thank you very much," before heading out. When he reached the front of the apartment, he takes out the envelope and started reading the letter aloud, "Dear Mr. Ryan, thank you for applying for on-campus housing, we appreciate your patience….we would like to remind you that the apartment you're staying in is school property….please don't vandalize anything, and please keep the building clean. Any damages or complaints will be dealt with accordingly."

He reaches into the envelope again and then pulls out the key and opens the door. He lets out a small smile as his bags were already neatly placed inside as well as a footlocker which he had shipped to the school rather than carrying it with him.

"Home sweet home," he smiles.

 **Author's Note: This was a crossover you probably really didn't need...or want, but I thought hey, why the fuck not. I decided to not change too much since this is the first chapter and I'm practically stepping into a whole new world. If you have any questions, stay tuned, all will be explained in due time. Like I said earlier, this is really just a one-shot for now. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Pairbound

**Author's Note: So, you guys seemed to want more, so alright, I'll give it a shot. It's pretty evident that I have no idea on what I'm doing, please let me know if I stray too far from my original objective: write a good story. Hopefully I could introduce new people to both fandoms if they've never had the chance to experience it. Warning, this chapter might make or break the story, so we'll just have to see how it goes. Here I go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

Pairbound

Not much really happened after Jayson left his apartment, he only had partial time to explore it but he was pleased with what he had. It was a simple studio layout, fairly spacious and it had a sort of 1960s feel to it that really made him feel at home. Other than basic utilities including electricity and plumbing, the school also provided a TV, some simple furniture, and a queen-sized bed.

'Not a bad turn,' Jayson thought, but soon the break ended and Jayson had to make his way to the rest of his classes.

It turns out he had a natural love and fascination with math and science, the class he felt he could do without was his history class. While it wasn't a hard class at all, it would be lying if Jayson felt he could follow along with ease. The teacher was a literal ghoul who moaned through his lectures quickly putting half his class to sleep. It was half way through the class when Jayson ultimately decided to 86 the lectures and just self study on his free time. It was pretty clear he wasn't going to learn anything from this class and the teacher could clearly care less, and thee final class he had was his Japanese Literature class to which he pretty much felt the same way, though not as bad.

The teacher was a lean, prim, and proper looking gentleman who carried this aura of sophistication and class. The professor was quick to introduce himself as Professor Yoritomo, he gave a quick orientation explaining his standards. He ultimately gave his class free rein as long as they at least followed along and if their grades reflected the amount of effort they put in. To be fair a lot what was said was tuned out by Jayson. The professor wasn't horrible, it just didn't stop Jayson from feeling disinterested. Though Jayson wasn't fluent in his writing, specifically when written in Kanji, but he did understand enough so that if the teacher did catch on, he could at the very least cover his ass.

The class was pretty much uneventful, every now and then the professor would call on him, he would answer with the best of his ability. Ultimately he was mocked by some of his classmates for getting wrong what to them was basic knowledge. One particular group was a trio of students who sat in the front were particularly loud with their insults. The professor would ultimately let Jayson pass on the pretense of Jayson being a foreigner and Japanese not being his primary language. The trio would ultimately split time between chastising him for not knowing the language to casting evil glares and doing the same to another student in front of him. One of the names he heard being thrown was "border being," which Jayson thought seemed like a form of racial slur.

* * *

"Damn border beings," one of the trio grumbled quietly to the other.

"I know," the other scoffs, "They're not even real monsters, can't believe the school would stoop so low as to let in those freaks."

The third one growls, "She even has the nerve to brag about her genius to the class as if she's better than us."

The leader smirks and scoffs "I still don't get why the headmaster even allows such _things_ to run around this school in the first place. They're such a disgrace to the monster race and really, their only use other than a fancy light show is a nice snack."

Today was not going well for Yukari Sendo, though sadly it wasn't something she was unfamiliar with. No matter how much she would tell herself otherwise, deep down, the story was always different. So it didn't matter how much smarter she was than the rest, it didn't matter how much pride she would have in herself for who she was; it always oiled down deep inside. The deep feelings of loneliness, fear, disgrace, and isolation. There wasn't really any way for her to find someone to connect to due to her bloodline, if it wasn't her state as a witch, then it was her genius level intellect that drove them away. Even as a young child, she would show such wonderful talent only for it to get shot down instantly for being only a "border being." She really after all was still human, even if that one human had the control of nature at their fingertips, the monster world would never accept her or her kind as apart of theirs. Ultimately she would learn to hate everything that wasn't her and buried herself into her studies in a way to drive out the pain.

The fact that she was two years younger than everyone else in her grade did not help her growing ego at all, nor did it change everyone's attitude on her. It instead got worse, the resentment was now fueled by their jealousy as they saw someone who they deemed inferior to themselves was there accomplishing more than they ever thought themselves capable of. All this did was strengthened that ever expanding wall she had built over the years. Her mind had now been walled off and her thoughts muddied as her delusions of her brilliance clouded her judgment and thus drove away anyone who was willing to help. Whenever something in her perfect world ever went wrong, she found herself blaming everyone and everything but herself thus perpetuating the cycle that she follows. Today was no different, and her mind, it will never be different, they will always look down on her, they will hate her, and if no one could see her brilliance than she didn't care as she didn't need them, she had her genius to company her instead.

All she wanted right now was to show the three students sitting behind her why it was not okay to mess with her. All she wanted was a chance to teach them a lesson. As the trios jeers and laughs continued, Yukari's anger and frustration grew.

*thump* *caw!* *caw*

It was as if one cue when a raven landed by the window drawing everyone's attention. Yukari quickly drew her wand and summoned three copper pots over the heads of the three students' heads. The pots landed on their heads with a loud crash the three let out cries of pain as the class exploded in laughter. The three students shot death glares at the young witch who raised her hat up and snickered at them victoriously.

"You bitch!" the leader cries, "I otta-"

"Do nothing!" the professor snaps making everyone in the class freeze and grow pale. "You will do nothing. If you have a personal problem with each, then you shall deal with it outside when the class is over. Will want all four of you, I don't care who started it, you shan't cause disruptions in my class again; or else the four of you will be dealing with the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir?" Yukari quickly responds, bows her head and sits back down.

The three students grumbled under their breaths but they too decided to sit back down rather than challenge their rather intimidating professor. Yukari quickly glanced over to the window and saw that raven was still there. There was something off about the rave, it was an ordinary raven, but the way it behaved seemed as if something was controlling it. The ominous glowing red eyes made this ever more clear, also, she noticed that the raven's eyes were hungrily staring at the three students who were bulling her earlier. She then instinctively glanced around at the other students when she came to the one she was looking for. A few seats behind the three students, to the right sat the American, his eyes were fixed dead on the three and what made Yukari feel unease was the same ominous red eyes that she saw on the raven. Her head snaps back to the raven who was now looking at her! Though it's eyes were now a sickly yellowish-green and instead of anger, she felt this aura of comfort and protectiveness that she just couldn't really describe. Whatever it was it made her stress and worries from earlier seem to drift away. She looks back at the American who was looking out the window and she let out a soft gasp as she saw the same glowing eyes again, but this time she watches them slowly fade into his normal metallic blue ones.

"He must be a magical like me!" she gasps to herself.

She didn't know if this was true because she had never seen animal manipulation herself, but she was absolutely sure that what happened with the raven was exactly that! She could barely fathom that another magical person other than herself was attending this school. This was something she was determined to get to the bottom of, but how. She scored her mind for possible plans but as the bell for the class rang and he started to leave, she ultimately settled with following him and asking him herself. Yukari quickly collected her things and ran after the foreign student, little did she know, the three students from earlier had plans for her.

* * *

"Damn it," Yukari cursed, "Where did he go?!"

Yukari, let out a frustrated sigh as she realized she had lost sight of the American. Yukari had spent the last ten minutes trying to track down the foreigner, but sadly all that effort went up into the air in the end as she lost him at some point while hiking through the thick woods. She pulled her hat off and brush her hair, she then sat down on a nearby rock to contemplate her next course of action.

"Ah screw it," Yukari cried on the verge of tears, "He wouldn't like me anyway."

In the first time in years, Yukari felt humility, and somehow came to the conclusion that if the American wanted to see her, he would have spoken to her already. Yukari bows her head as her tears began to fall, she begins to walk away now just wanting to get back to her room.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice calls out startling her.

She glances around looking for the laughing voice, then out from the shadows in front of her revealing one racist student from earlier.

"It's the little border being," he cackles, "And she's all alone."

"What do you want?" she growls.

"You see," he casually replies, "I'm still quite a bit pissed from the blow you gave me earlier, so I followed after class. Figured I oughta teach to a lesson for messing with your betters."

Rather than coming up with a clever retort, Yukari swung her wand out attempting to cast a spell.

"Ummph!" she cries as another student came up from behind her and grab the wand out of her hand.

"You won't be needing that," he snidely comments.

"Help!" she hopelessly screams, "Somebody!"

As she backs away from the two, and then finally the third walks up behind her and when she turns to him he slaps her sending her to the ground.

"Oh shut up," the third one growls. He then chuckles as he picks up the hat which layed crumpled in the floor, "This isn't part of the school dress code, my, my, my, only day one and you're already breaking the rules publicly." He then laughs evilly and chucks the hat at the young witch.

Yukari blindly scrambles away and she soon found herself trapped behind a tree with the three slowly approaching her. As they slowly approached her, their skin starts to grow green with scales, their eyes transform from human looking to more reptilian, and finally their teeth grew sharp with their tongues snaking out.

"Don't worry," the leader taunts, "We won't hurt you….much."

"Can I take a bite out of her?" the one on the right asks, "I'm dying to know what human flesh tastes like….especially from one so young!"

"You know what," the leader laughs, "Go ahead."

The lizard strolls forward licking his lips while the other two watch deviously from behind. All Yukari could do was close her eyes and pray to whatever deity was out there to rescue her from this date before her.

*snap*

Then, the three students snap their head behind them, staring at the new arrival. Yukari glances around them and that was when he saw it.

"Who the hell are you?!" the third cries arrogantly.

"What the hell is he wearing?" another jeers.

Sure enough Yukari saw a towering golem like figure dressed in what looked like a cross between an old diving suit and a modern day riot police officer that Yukari had seen once. Yukari let out another frightened gasp as emitting from the diving helmet porthole was the same yellow glow that she saw on from the raven and American earlier.

"This ain't any of your business," the leader growls angrily, "So get the hell out of here!"

All the figure did was turn on a device on his waist and from it, music started playing. It sounded weird to Yukari, she was sure she had never heard it but she knew that it was old. **(AU: April Showers-ProleteR remix)**

"Well, whoever or…. _whatever_ it is," the second adds, "That suit of his isn't allowed by according to the school uniform. It's against the rules, and we know what happens when we disobey the rules. Hey," he calls to the third one, "Show this freak what we do with rule-breakers."

"This gonna be fun," he laughs as his claws unsheathed themselves and he begins to charge the diver.

Then, the diver's porthole turns from sickly yellow to bright red, as he advances forward, ice starts to cover his left hand and right as the student leaps into the air, the diver raises his hand up and freezes the student in place. The second lets out an angry growl and charges, the figure quickly shoots a bolt of lighting at him stunning him. The diver then raises his right fist up, Yukari could see his arm glowing and with a loud whine, the diver darts forward, Yukari almost thought he teleported. The diver slams his fist into the stunned lizard sending him flying back into the leader knowing them both down. As the leader stumbles around trying to get up, the diver fires a giant gust of wind knocking him over again and before the leader could react, the giant picks him up by the neck and brings him up. The leader looked straight into the porthole and where the eyes should be all he could see was the blinding red light, the diver let out an angry roar as he then hurled the leader into the frozen third student knocking out of the hold.

As the three bumping students slowly got up, they looked over to see the diver was now standing between Yukari and them. The diver howls menacingly and flings his right hand out; from his wrist slides out a long spike like drill. The students wearily started at the armored figure and the drill, they took a step back when the giant revved the weapon. Without a single word spoken the silent figure had gotten his demand across ' _Leave._ '

"Come one man, let's get out of here," the shivering third student hisses as he picks up the second student.

The leader angrily growls, silently cursing the diver for ruining his plans.

He shoots a death glare at Yukari and bellows "This isn't over you fucking border bitch! We're going to fucking kill you, you and your freak!" and then he took off with his team close behind him.

When the diver was sure they were gone, he turned back around to face Yukari. She looked up with shock at what her savior had just done, but when she turned around, she let out a frightened squeak as she thought her new found savior was about to turn on her next. Then noticed something different first, the diver's view port was yellow, not red. Yukari being the genius she was, put to and to together, Red meant attack, yellow meant neutral. While cradling her what, she wearily watched as the diver picked up her wand and slowly knelt down and offered it to her. Yukari was completely surprised not at all expecting this to happen. For a moment she didn't know what to do, so instantly she cautiously reached up to the wand and slowly grabbed it. The giant made no movement, but as she picked up the wand, she saw the visor change to a comforting green.

' _And green means friendly,'_ she thought, now realizing the diver's intentions, she takes his offered hand. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she watched the giant glove carefully cradle her, in comparison, tiny hand and gentle hoist her up.

"Ryan-kun?" she asks softly.

The diver nods. He then holds up his finger and reaches for his satchel. From inside, he pulls out a notepad and a pen.

" _Will you be alright?"_ he scribbles.

"You can't talk?" she asks, hoarsely. Jayson shakes his head and points at the suit, Yukari nods in understanding, "The suit stops you?" Jayson nods again.

He then shows her the page again.

"Yes, I'm fine" she nods, "Thank you for saving me."

Jayson lets out a gentle hum and nods.

"Yukari," she says suddenly, "My name is Yukari."

He then writes " _It is nice to formally meet you Yukari_ ," he bows, " _My name is Jayson. If you still feel unsafe, I can escort you back to your dorm if you'd like._ "

Yukari's mind immediately shot into the gutter and her face explodes into a furious blush. To her confusion, Jayson just stared at her blankly as if he didn't really understand what was going on. Yukari then quickly took a deep breath as she came to the conclusion that his request was literally just that.

" _Sure, thank you,_ " she replies. Jayson then motions for her to lead the way and she playfully comments "Such a gentleman." She then gently tugs at his hand and says "This way."

As the time passed, Yukari appreciate the kindness her new companion had given her, but she suddenly remembered what she had sought out to do.

She decided to ask a question that had been nagging her for the better part of the day, "You're a Rapturian aren't you?"

She is hand a piece of paper that reads " _Yes and no._ "

"What does that mean?" she asks curiously.

"" _Rapturian" is the name of the people who live in Rapture, that's not the name of my race,_ " he writes back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you then?" she asks, she figured he would tell her since he already knew she was a witch.

He writes " _My people call themselves Splicers, I am a sort of subspecies of them._ "

"Why "splicer"?" she asks, slightly uneasy by the name.

" _It's origins come from how us as a people receive our magic, it isn't a natural process_ " he writes simplify.

Yukari shuddered as her mind raced through the possibilities of from what she had read. She had heard of humans in the past forcefully imbuing themselves with magical essence in the past in order to gain access to magic. She also knew that those processes always ended in failure with the subject always either dying, or turning into monsters. Before she came to Yokai, she had heard rumors from her people about a new race of musicals that had successfully consumed magical essence, she personally thought that it was just a crackpot hallucination by someone who got too high. That all seemed to come into question because right before her was living proof of that fabled race that she thought was just an urban legend.

"Again, thank you for saving me," she says as they reached the door to her building. Jayson does a simple bow as if saying 'It was my pleasure.'

Yukari asks, remembering what he had said earlier "What do they call you then? Your people."

Jayson pondered for a bit as he contemplated telling her, he then gave in and wrote "To them, I am, or was; Subject Gamma: the first and only functioning prototype of my line."

"Wait, line?" she whispers to herself, but then remembered, "Oh right, artificially imbued magic?"

Jayson nods and writes, " _My purpose was to be my governments enforcer, among other things, they called me Big Brother._ "

"Big Brother," she repeats, "It suits you."

Jayson nods and he waves goodbye and beings to walk away.

"See you tomorrow," she calls after him and watched in fascination as the figure disappears in a cloud of red smoke.

"Oh darn," she whimpers as she realized she still had many questions to ask about him and Rapture. All that was left was the rave from earlier who flew up to her, this time it had green eyes. She then shrugs as she realizes she could just ask him tomorrow. "Hm, Big Brother," she whispers as she pets the raven who then flies off, "I like that name."

* * *

After a long day, and a failed attempt at rescuing Moka, to which she needed rescuing him instead, Tsukune had finally found himself relaxing on the roof of the school again. He glances over to Moka who smiles politely back.

"I've decided to stick it out a little longer," he says.

"That's wonderful!" Moka cries joyfully. She then raises the handkerchief with his blood on it and takes another whiff.

"Moka?" he asks.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I can't resist this smell."

"What do you-"

*capchu*

"Ow!" he cries as Moka clamps down on his neck again.

After Moka drinks her fill Tsukune the comments, "I wonder where Jayson went. He disappeared after lunch, I guess we only share homeroom."

"I'm sure he's fine," Moka comments reassuringly. "We'll see him tomorrow."

"Looks like I'll have to tell him too," he chuckles.

"Tell me what?" Jayson asks just as he teleports in.

"Yipe!" Moka and Tsukune cry as they jump at the sudden appearance of their friend.

"Where did you come from?" Tsukune cries.

"School," he simply answers.

Tsukune deadpans as Moka pounces Jayson and joyfully cries, " Tsukune has something to tell you!"

"Yeah," he adds, "You know how I was unsure about staying earlier."

Jayson remembered that getting brought up at some point, so he nodded.

"Well, I've decided to stick it out for a little longer," he replies.

"So you were actually human," Jayson comments.

"Yeah," Tsukune nods sheepishly, "I guess I was pretty obvious about it wasn't I."

Jayson nods.

"So Jayson," Moka drawls, "Since you know that I'm a vampire, and you're okay with Tsukune being human, what are you?"

"That's against the rules," he replies in deadpan.

"Aw come one," Tsukune groans, "You already know what we are."

"Yeah," Moka nods in agreement, "If we trust you with what we are, I promise we'll trust you with yours."

Jayson chuckles, "All in good time."

Though they were still upset that Jayson didn't trust them enough to tell them what kind of monster he was, they were at least happy he would tell them at some point. From the moment on the three friends spent the rest of the day literally doing whatever they wanted and at that moment, they're future at the academy looked ever more promising.

* * *

 _Jayson's Apartment: Earlier that day…._

Jayson knelt down to his foot locker and opens it, at the same time he then plays a message left for him on his phone.

( **AN: 1: female, 2: male** )A pair of posh British voices begin speaking, " _ **1:**_ _Inside are the things you will be needing during your stay here at Yokai academy._ _ **2:**_ _*sigh* Monster Academy, you would think the Japanese would come up with something more creative._ _ **1:**_ _Yes, really. Anyway, here in this locker, you should find your weapons and ammunition and your supply of first-aid kits, EVE hypos, and salts._ _ **2:**_ _You'll have to ration these, especially the salts and EVE. You won't get more until we can get you the equipment you'll need to produce your own. If you run out of your supply, you'll have to rely on the EVE you naturally produce as well as everyday electrolyte products._ _ **1:**_ _Terribly inefficient those products._ _ **2:**_ _Yes, but necessary if you plan on using your plasmids and vigors regularly._ _ **1:**_ _In the box you'll also find a portable Gene Tonics machine if you need to swap out your tonics as well as your plasmids and vigors_ _ **. 2:**_ _As well as a portable Tear-Device that we've personally built to store all your weapons, armor, and equipment in a pocket dimension. You will also be able to summon them should you ever need to that should come in handy. Please be warned though, the device is still experimental and we're still working out the bugs._ _ **1:**_ _Oh and one last thing, we weren't able to get you a vita chamber so it is in your best interest to NOT die, as we've been saying to you, dealing with monsters is a messy business…._ _ **2:**_ _And need to be dealt with quickly and efficiently. I'm sure you can handle it but we strongly urge you to please be careful._ _ **1:**_ _Funny, we're more worried about his actions on the political scale than whether or not if he lives Such great varying results yet he always carries the same companions._ _ **2:**_ _This will be quite an interesting turn of events, please, let us know about the success of the devices we sent you, some of them are still a little experimental. Yours truly: Professors Robert and Rosalind Lutece."_

Jayson smirks as he straps the computer like device to his wrist, then begins to take inventory of his equipment. He places his hand affectionately onto the helmet of his suit and beings placing his weapons into his safe. First he had his modified M1911 and trench knife which he kept on him at all time and his drill was attached to his suit. In the weapons' locker he placed a BAR, Ithaca Model 37, Mk II Chemical thrower ( **Just means it's smaller and more portable** ), a harpoon gun, and finally an M79 grenade launcher. With a spark of an electro bolt in his hand and the hum of the gene tonics machine, Jayson knew he was now ready to show the monster world who the people of Rapture were.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So….like I said in the bringing, this chapter will either make or break the story. I honestly don't know what to think of this, I've been staring at it for so long I can't tell if it's bad or good. If you've made it this far, congratulations, because** _ **I**_ **can barely stand reading my own writing sometimes. So, thank you for your time, and if you;ve lost it, sorry, don't be to uh, to angry.**


	3. Parrellels

**Author's Note: Here we go, third chapter. I may have ended up pulling some things literally from out of my ass, so bear with me. As a result, some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, I hope not too much but I dunno. I'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

Parallels

Day 3:

It was dark, all that could be seen were the dim glow of clock hands which at the moment read 5:59. Then, as the hands turned to 6:00, a cord connected to a record player sparked. The power on the screen was turned on and was unlimited in a dim yellow light and the speaker let out a soft static noise as the record player started spinning up, the needle then moved into place and a soft tune started to play.

" _I don't want to set the world on fire…."_

Jayson's eyes fluttered open, he reached up and rubbed his face as he sat up and moved his feet out of the bed. He raised his arms and started stretching his rotator cuffs, he let out a soft satisfied sigh when he heard both of his shoulders pop. He then let the song play as he got out of the bed and opened the blinds to his window and the room was instantly flooded with light thus his beginning his morning routine. His routine started first with basic hygiene maintenance including bathing, shaving, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair followed by him getting dressed. Like many times before back home, nothing in his routine changed except for the fact he was in another country. He had just finished putting on his tie when he went to look inside his kitchen cupboards and took note of how bare they looked. Since he made the bright decision of relying on his own cooking instead of living off the school, this was a problem. Not a big one mind you since he still had a couple of things, but he knew he had to go shopping soon.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Hmm," Jayson looked up in surprise, he hadn't expected anyone.

He glanced at his watch and read 7:00, he walked over to the front door slowly opened it just a crack.

"Good morning!" Yukari cried happily holding up a bag of groceries in her arms. "I brought you something!"

Jayson smiles politely and opens the door allowing the young girl to come in, "Thank you, put it on the counter please."

It had been two full days since he started living here at Yokai Academy, and it has been one full day since his new friend decided to stick to his side like glue. Jayson wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he sure wasn't going to turn down someone willingly offering him companionship. He let out a content sigh and hummed softly to the radio as he stated mixing eggs into a bowl.

Yukari skipped over to the kitchen counter and placed the bag there as she climbed up and sat down the counter herself. Yukari without a single word had implanted herself into his life, not that he was complaining, he in fact, welcomed her since he felt she reminded him of home. That plus the fact he just didn't have the heart to say no to the adorable witch.

"Could you set the table please?" Jayson asks.

Yukari nods and does just that, setting two plates at the table, she then skips over to the refrigerator and pours herself a class of orange juice. She ten glances over to the coffee maker that held a fresh pot that had just finished brewing.

"Big Brother, how do you take your coffee?" she asks as she pulls out a mug from the cupboard.

"One scoop of cream, two scoops of sugar," he replies as he pours the omelette onto the skillet. "They're to the left of the coffee maker."

Yukari then places to the two drinks next to the plates and walks over to the radio. She looks over the practically antique stereo before she curiosity reaches up to the knob and changes the channel.

*fizz fizz*

 _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where…._

"Such an old song." she murmurs, she then decides to explore further by changing it again.

*fizz fizz*

 _Somewhere beyond the sea…._

*fizz fizz*

 _But it's all right. I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash_

 _It's a gas, gas, gas…._

*fizz fizz*

 _We can't go on together_

 _With suspicious minds (suspicious minds)_

"Yukari, stop playing with the radio please," Jayson calls out as he lifts the skillet off the stove.

"Why do you have such old songs?" she asks as he walks to the table.

"Same reason you like to dubstep," Jayson replies, deadpan.

"I don't like to dubstep," she pouted, "I was just like that one song."

Jayson shrugs "It all sounds the same to me," he says as he places the omelettes onto the plates and then puts the skillet into the sink.

*fizz fizz*

*trumpets blaring*

 _Soiuz nerushimyj respublik svobodnykh_

 _Splotila naveki Velikaia Rus._

Yukari's face froze in shock as she was not expecting this song to play, especially not from her Big Brother.

"The Soviet National Anthem?" she asks hoarsely.

"What about it?" Jayson asks casually as he walks back into the room.

"Can you even understand what they're singing about?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Surprised, Yukari asks "You can speak Russian?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" she asks, now confused, "You just told me you understood the song."

"Well, technically I can," Jayson replies.

Yukari quickly deadpans when she realizes what he meant, "You only learned enough Russian so you could sing the song."

"Yep," he replies happily.

"Why?" she asks.

"I felt like it," he replied as he picked up a fork. He then points at her plate before reaching for the pepper shaker.

Yukari rolls her eyes and changes the channel one last time.

*fizz fizz*

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better…._

"Aw," she cooed, "I love the Beatles."

She then grabs her fork and turns to her own plate.

 _Linebreak_

As the pair waded through the crowd hand-in-hand, they were soon met with stares from the crowd. What followed was a string of what Yukri could only assume was gossip. The comments ranged from compliments on how cute the pair looked together, to complaints….mostly from the female population on how her big brother could choose her over them. Finally, among all the other gossips, there were comments on her status as a border being as well as threats to her and her new friend.

"Aw, they look cute together."

"Looks like the school genius and the American already hooked up."

"How could he choose that brat over someone like me?!"

"Noooo! The American has stolen my angel from me!"

"Who does that little hussy think she is, thinking being with someone like him is gonna change how we think of her!"

"Oh look at that, the American is a freak lover."

Yukari, even more so than usual, felt as if she was under a microscope. She was used to receiving the wide range of comments from people, what she wasn't used to wash the comments being directed at people who associated with her. She wearily glanced up to Jayson expecting him to have at least some kind of reaction to the crowd. To her surprise as well as her relief, Jayson paid no mind to them. What Yukari found most interesting was the look in Jayson's eyes. Usually, there are two reasons as to why Jason didn't react to the crowds. One possibility is that the person being judged literally has no idea on what's going on around him. The other possibility is that the person just doesn't care. Not only did Jayson not look like he cared of what his classmates thought of him, the look in his eyes also told Yukari that this situation was one he was used to.

Jayson's expression was calm, calculating, the only indication that he was even aware of his surroundings were the subtle glances towards the crowds. Jayson finally noticed Yukari's worried expression, to which he just smiles warmly and nods reassuringly, almost as if silently telling her everything would be alright. Yukari found herself feeling more confident and she returned Jayson's smile with one of her own and they pair continue on without a care in the world.

"Alright, this is it," Yukari whispered as she came up to her classroom door.

She turns around and Jayson kneels down to her leve where she wraps her big brother in a giant hug.

Jayson said "Now you have a good day now okay?"

"Okay," Yukari whispers contently but frowns slightly as she feels the warmth from her brother's arms unwrap from around her.

"Remember," he whispers, "If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask and I'll do my best."

"I know you will," Yukari smiles. "See you next period."

"That's my girl," he smirks, he then points to his cheek and laughs playfully "Now give you Big Brother a kiss goodbye?"

Yukair lets out a giggle and lightly pecks his left cheek before running off into her classroom.

As Jayson stood back, he turns in the direction of his friends.

"Tsukune?"

"Huh?"

"I imagine you feel rather lonely being surrounded by monsters," Moka turns towards her friend and smiles. "So if you ever need anything just ask, and I'll help however I can."

"Thank you," Tsukune smiles gratefully.

"Oh dear," Jayson sighs as he watches the pair draw closer together.

"Tsukune, it's too much," Moka murmurs apologetically, "See, I overslept and missed breakfast."

"Huh?" Tsukune's eyes widen, suddenly feeling confused.

She then starts to slump forward and Tsukune quickly caught her, "I got you, what is it?" he asks, concerned for his friend.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs before-

*chomp*

"AHHHHHHHHH!?" he cries as Moka clamps onto his neck. "AGAIN?! WHAT AM I FOOD?!"

'Maybe I shouldn't say hi to them today,' Jayson thought as he stood there and watched his friends. He then snaps from his train of thought as he sees Moka make contact with him, 'Oh too late,' he thinks as Moka smiles and waves.

"Hi Jayson!" she greets as Tsukune looks up in surprise.

"Jayson!?" he cries, blushing with embarrassment, "How much of that did you see?"

"All of it," he replies in deadpan.

"Oh well, we should probably get to class now," Moka comments as she stares at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, heh right," agreed Tsukune as the two walked into their homeroom.

'I'm starting to think I should have had a second cup of coffee today,' Jayson thought as he followed his friends into the class, boy did he know.

* * *

"You know Allen, this place is actually kind of nice," Jayson mumbled thoughtfully while preening his raven friend.

The raven, even payed more attention to the preening his friend was giving him, still listened intently to his words.

"The people are nice," he observed, "and the weather is….consistent." Allen cawed as if he was laughing.

*squawk?*

"I didn't say I like it here, I just said it's nice," Jayson retorted.

Allen just shot him a look that pretty much said "But do you really?"

"Fine," Jayson relented, "I'll admit that this place is starting to grow on me. My current tiny pocket of friends certainly help….even if they are a bit childish."

The rave seemed to let out a laugh at the expense of his friend.

Jayson pondered, "While one of them actually is young enough to be a child, the other two don't get that same excuse." He then chuckles,"But yes, I know, nothing I'm not use to."

Allen bowed his head and cawed sympathetically.

"And I really hoped I wouldn't have to play babysitter here," Jayson sighed.

Then Allen cackled mischievously.

"Don't even joke about that Allen," Jayson groans leaning his head back, "That is not funny."

"Oof!" a voice rang out.

Both Allen and Jayson snapped to attention.

Jayson glanced over to Allen who donned an offended look and shook his head saying 'It wasn't me.' The two looked around for the noise before it rang out again.

"Oof!" the two turned their heads to the direction and they found the source. What they found was a female student, a little under Tsukune's height….so you know, small, with short cyan colored hair tied into a ponytail behind her head. "Please help me," she whimpered. "I-I just feel….so dizzy." The girl then turns in the direction of our main character and asks "I'm really sorry, but could lend me a hand please?"

Jayson and Allen shared a glance before they both shrugged and Jayson stepped forward "Sure," he replies and casually bends down and helps the student up.

Then the student lurched forward pressing her rather….large *cough* assets into the Jayson's chest.

"OOoooo, my chest," she groans, Jayson glanced down at her, confused on what was going on, "My chest just started cramping up."

Jayson, glances over to Allen who was equally confused, to emphasize this Allen threw 7p his wings in a shrug.

"Your chest?" he asks nervously.

"Yeah," she moans painfully, "They feel like they're gonna burst!"

'Yeah I have no idea what to do here,' though Jayson as he watched the girl in front of her squirt painfully.

"Uh, look miss…." he paused hoping for a name.

"Kurumu, Kurumu Kurono," she murmured, "We're in the same homeroom Jayson."

'Really?' Jayson thought, surprised at the revelation, he then immediately thought back to class and he remembered there was a girl with cyan colored hair who sat directly behind him. 'Oh yeah, she is in my class. Small world.'

"Look, a-anatomy isn't exactly my expertise," Jayson commented apologetically, he glances over to Allen who with his wing motions for him to go on, "B-but tell you what, how about I just take, take you to the infirmary?"

Kurumu's eyes widened hopefully "Could you?"

"Yeah," Jason nods, "It's not far from here."

"Jayson?" Kurumu calls out.

"Hm?" Jayson looks back to Kurumu.

Kurumu then stare straight into his eyes and said "Thank you."

Then it was all over, as Jayson gazed into her deep purple eyes, he a felt a tug in his mind and his vision was bathed in a green light as he slowly started to lose consciousness.

'Wait,' he thought, 'What's going on.'

Jayson glances around in front of him as his surroundings flicked around him and he found himself not in a high school, but instead an old 40s era looking city. In front of him, the girl Kurumu flickered out and was replaced with much smaller little girl with sickly yellow eyes and a cute little dress.

"Hi Big Brother," she murmurs pulling him into a hug.

'Emily,' Jayson thought.

Emily then held up a doll "Look, it's you," she presented proudly.

'Oh yeah,' Jayson nodded thoughtfully, 'You can tell, especially with how the helmet is….bigger….than the rest of my body.'

Emily then lowers the doll, gives it one quick loving hug before grabbing Jayson's left hand and started pulling.

"Come on Big brother," she chanted "I can smell another angel."

Jayson watched Emily skipped ahead a little before turning around and in a scolding voice, she said "Come on, Don't be a slowpoke Big brother." She then turned around and warned "Angels don't wait for slowpokes."

As Jayson followed his little companion down the halls, he glanced out on of the panoramic windows and confirmed that indeed, he was in Rapture. Unless he somehow found his way to another underwater city.

"Yes!" Kurumu cheered! "I got him!"

She then began leading him of in a random direction but stopped for one moment and looked over at Jayson's pet raven. She felt a shiver go up her spine as the raven shot her this ominous look, it almost looked angry at her. She quickly dismissed that creepy thoughts and continued on.

 _Linebreak_

'Huh, wait,' Jayson thought, 'Where did she go?'

Jayson had finally snapped back to reality, he had been following his little sister for the past ten minutes through the empty halls of his home city when he realized that she had rounded the corner while he was distracted and now had lost track of her.

"Big brother!" she cried as she pierced from around the corner. She practically sounded offended, "Hop hop, Big Brother! No time to waste!"

Jayson gave one more look out the window before heading down the direction Emily had gone.

*scream*

Jayson then snapped to alert as he then rushed for Emily. As he rounded the corner, he saw Emily there in the middle of the hall with several splicers around her. Jayson then breaks off into a run down the hall revving his drill in the process. Nothing was going to harm his little sister. It was at the last moment another splicer stepped out from the shadows and threw an orb like object at him. Jayson just thought it was a grenade and raised his hand in an attempt to absorb the explosion. It was then the orb shattered against his arm and his helmet came in contact with the substance as it placed onto him. His vision was once again bathed in a green light like many times before, only this time was different. Normally when a protector unit like him was hypnotized by that plasmid, they would fall into a sleep like state and not remember anything when they woke up; but this time, he was 100% aware of what was going on around him, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. Jayson heard laughter and clapping as another splicer, the leader Jayson assumed, walked out from the shadows.

"Good," he laughed jokingly, "Now that we're all here." He turns to his men and laughs "It was almost too easy."

"You would think it would have been harder with the amount of money Ryan dumped into these things," another splicer commented.

"That's Ryan for you," a third jeered, "Overconfident in everything he does. Only hurts more when the carpet is pulled out from under him."

"Alright enough," the leader barked, "We got work to do."

"Hey boss, what about him," a splicer asks turning to the pacified Jayson.

"Leave him," the leader shrugs, "The freak can't do shit in this state, and he'll probably die of insanity once he realizes his bounded sister is dead, why bother wasting the ammo?"

'Wait,' Jayson's eyes widened, 'I remember this.'

Then Emily started screaming.

'No,' Jayson cried, 'I don't want to be here.'

'No!'

"Big brother!" Emily cried helplessly.

"Shut up you little freak!" the leader splicer growled, "Your "Big Brother" can't do shit."

"No!" Emily screamed as she started wrestling around and actually managed to break free from the splicer holding her. "Big Brother!" she screamed helplessly as the splicer dragged her back to the group.

"Can you shut her up already!" the leader cries. "Fuckign thing's making my head hurt."

The splicer nods and Jayson was forced to watch helplessly as the splicer raises his monkey wrench and Emily let out one final scream as the splicer brought it down with a sickening crunch at the end. Jayson blinked as everything around him seemed to fade to black and all that was lit up in the room was where Emily layed. What shocked Jayson the most was the look on her face, it was pale with a peaceful look that almost made it seem as if she was just sleeping. Only, she wasn't, Jayson then looked closer and he could see the blood spilling out from the side of her head as the rest of her body laid there lifelessly. Jaysson felt his heart drop into his stomach and all his emotions that had been once suppressed rushed forth in all its glory. Jayson felt a sudden feeling of vertigo as he found himself quickly consumed in sadness, grief, and most of all….rage.

* * *

"Get off me you stupid filthy bird!" Kurumur screamed as she swatted at Allen who in turn angrily swatted back at her.

Allen then flew off to a nearby bench and perched there with a strange look. Kurumu could have sworn it was smirking at her.

"Ugh, whatever," she growls, she then smiles and then seductively calls out "Now where were we."

Her eyes then widen when she found Jayson staying at her with glowing angry red eyes and teeth bared. Before she could even let out a gasp Jayson lunges forward locking his hand around her neck in a vice like grip. Kurumu started to panic as she felt the hand of her supposed lover constrict. As the air circulation was cut off from her neck, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her desperate gasp became less pronounced, and her knees began to buckle. Just as the cloudy blackness of unconsciousness started to fill her field of vision, Jayson then hurled her into the ground sending her toppling several feet away from him. Kurumu's quickly inflated as they fought for air and she found herself on her knees coughing her lungs out.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to ask this one," she heard Jayson growl calmly as he heard him step closer. "And if I don't like your answer," she heard a click and she slowly looked up and watched in horror as Jayson slowly raised a gruesome looking gun at her. "I'll blow your head off," he threatened, and Kurumu believed every word of it. "Why?"

Kurumu then began desperately crying "I-I'm sorry! I-"

"No!" Jason said sternly, what terrified Kurumu the most was how quickly Jason had gone from uncontrolled rage, to calm, cold, and calculating. "I didn't ask for an apology, I asked why. Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to," she whimpered out hoarsely.

A long pause radiated out from the pair before Jayson says simply "Explain."

Kurumu gulped and took a big breath before she started to explain, "My species, the succubus, we-we have a very….intricate way of picking out our mate." She wearily glanced at Jayson who was patiently waiting for her to continue, "It's a big part of our culture, to find our…. "destined one" from the men we tempt during our encounters. It's how we keep our race from dying out, but that same tradition after so many generations is starting to kill us." She then bowed her head in shame as she fought back the tears, "There was a time, when we could mate with any man we wanted to for reproduction, a-and of course it was always easier to do it with someone who actually loved you truly;but then we also risk the chance of that male not reciprocating our love and some succubus can't handle the grief and either kill male or themselves. That's why our tradition exists, to prevent that."

"And now your race has become reliant on "love," the essence that enabled your culture to flourish," Jayson finished, feeling sympathetic for her race.

"Relient?!" Kurumu cried, "We're not just reliant on it like some heroin addict on the side of the street, we can't actually live without it! My race is so addicted to love that if we enter a loveless relationship with our mate, we are literally killing ourselves, only slowly!" Kurumu took another deep breath and fought hard but could no longer hold her tears back as she continued on "Now we can't even at the very least maintain the longevity of our race because of that stupid fucking tradition! We start looking for our mate once we hit puberty at age ten, and I've spent the last five years searching and I haven't even come CLOSE!"

Jayson took a moment to process this new information and he shuddered at how eerily similar the situation her race enough that he could actually relate to her.

"How ironic that the one thing that's keeping us alive is also the thing that's killing us," she muttered before she finally broke down and collapsed on the floor. For what seemed like forever she sat there and just sobbed uncontrollably, blubbering out continuously "I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do! I-just…. I just don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

Jayson let out a sad sigh as he turned the safety on his pistol back on, holstered it, and then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He walks over to the crying heap, knees, and then gently picks her up. Kurumu wasn't expecting this, and her lips started to quiver at the thought of what he might do next. Kurumu shut her eyes tight expecting a quick death, but to her utter shock felt something soft touch her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes and found the Jayson, the man she had literally just try to enslave, the man who had held her at gunpoint gently dabbing away at her tears. She was shocked, why was he being kind to her? She didn't deserve this, not from someone she so obviously hurt!

"You're lucky it was me," he whispered softly.

"Huh?"

"Someone else wouldn't have been nearly as forgiving as I am," he whispers. He then clears away the last of the smears and leans in and whispers "Now, catch your breath, and pick yourself back up. I'll be in touch." With one last glance, he gets out and leaves with Allen landing on his shoulder as if nothing happened.

* * *

Jayson let out a tired sigh as he collapsed onto his couch in the living room of his apartment. He closed his eyes for a moment as we recounted the events of what had happened today. He then her someone plop down onto the seat next to him. He looked over and saw Yukari offering him a soda.

"Thanks," he murmured quietly as he took the cold beverage and gently rubbed his temples.

"Tough day?" she asks casually.

"No, just long," Jayson replied taking a sip.

"Wanna talk about it?" Yukari asks. Jayson shrugs. "What monster was it."

'Straight to the point,' thought Jayson, "A succubus," he answers.

"Oof," she chuckles, "That sounds like a handful, but I'm sure you had it under control right Big Brother?"

"I did eventually?" Jayson muttered.

"I'm sorry?" she asks, not quite hearing him. He just shook his head, "I hope you're going to stay away from her then, those things act like parasites," Yukari shivered.

"Yukari, she's a person," he scolds.

"I'm just saying," Yukair argued back "I swear if she tries to take control of you."

"Don't worry, I think I'll be fine," Jayson rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious," she commented, "And I know you're probably going to see her again."

*boom*

All of a sudden the building shook.

"The heck?" Yukari murmurs as she sat up, Jayson went straight the window and saw the sky turn red. "What is it?"

"I don't know but I have a very good idea, " Jayson then ran for his armor, he quickly slipped into the suit and then clipped the helmet to his belt, he then pulls out a Geiger counter like device and the two watch as the needle jumps all the way to the other side. "Damn that's a big spike," he breathes.

"What are you doing?" Yukari asked, confused by his actions. "It's obviously a high level monster fight over there!"

"I'm going to try and mitigate the damage," Jayson replied as he grabbed his shot gun from off the rack and a belt of shells.

"Well, what should I do?" Yukari asks.

"Get the med-kit out, and get a pot of tea going," he replied. "I'll be right back."

"Big Brother!" Yukari called after him, Jayson looked back, "Be careful." Jayson nodded and then teleported out.

"Why did he want tea?" Yukari asked herself scratching her head at her Big Brother's response.

 _Linebreak_

"No way," Kurumu gasped as she gaped at the transformation of what she thought was just a timid girl.

She watched as Moka's hair turned silver and her eyes turn red and the over all aura emitted from her went from 1 to 11. The seemingly timid girl stood up straight and confident, hell, she even had a smirk on her.

"You're a vampire," Kurumu breathes.

"Surprised?" Moka chuckles arrogantly. "Tell you what, I'll make it easy for you, you can just walk away, or you can stay, and well…." she smirked evilly, "I think we all know what will happen if you stay. So, what's going to be?"

"Of all the people," Kurumu hissed as she started to second guess herself, she then quickly shook the thoughts from her head and growled, "No matter, you think just because you're a vampire that it's going to make me back down?"

Moka shrugs "I don't care."

"Us Succubi has a very intricate way of finding our destined one!" Kurumu growls, "And you are not going to stop me from trying to save my race."

"Wow," Moka smirks, "Desperate much?"

"My dying out!" she shrieks, "I think I deserve to be a little desperate!"

"Tsk, tsk, sounds like a 'you' problem," Moka taunts.

"Arrrggghhh!" Kurumu roared as she swooped down in attempt to dive bomb the vampire.

"Too slow," Moka smirks as she sidestepped the swipes from Kurumu's claws and as she flew past, Moka grabbed onto her feet stopping her from escaping. Jayson, who had just arrived on the scene saw the whole altercation while hidden under his natural camouflage tonic. He decided to forgo wearing his helmet since it impaired his speech.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left her," he pondered. "I wonder who the vampire is?"

"What's wrong, am I too difficult for you?" Moka laughed as she observed Kurumu's futile attempts at breaking free from the vampire's grasp. "Frail egotistical girl."

"Uh oh," Jayson murmured as he pulled out his shotgun, "Time to go."

Moka then hurled Kurumu on the opposite direction launching her through several trees before she collapsed and sank on the fourth.

"Ugh," Kurumu gasped in pain as she tried to stand up but failed.

"Look at you," Moka jeered, "You come here acting like a little devil, but once someone pulls the curtain, they reveal that all you really are is just a naive little girl."

"Naive?" Kurumu gritted her teeth, "Like you would ever understand what it's like to watch as your race dies off because the one thing keeping them alive is also what's killing them."

"Well, then you should have thought of that before messing with a vampire," Moka growled, "You know, I should tear off those wings and tail of yours for what you tried to do."

Kurumu sat up straighter and proudly without fear stated "Well, what are you waiting for then?"

"Good girl," Moka nodded in amusement, "You've already learned your place."

Moka then launched herself into the air intending to strike Kurkumu with a super kick and Kurumu just slowly closed her eyes. Then out of nowhere Jayson ports in between them and hurls a bucking bronco at Moka suspending her in air. Only, Jayson was different, the only word Kurumu could describe his look was dead, specifically frowned. His skin had a blueish color and had a wet sort of look to it, while his were eyes bathed in a familiar red light.

Kurumu's eyes snapped open and widened once they fall upon her unannounced savior.

"What?!" Moka angrily growls, "What is this!"

Jayson wordlessly threw a sonic boom at Moka sending her back. He then cocks his shotgun and fires it into the air startling everyone.

"Enough!" he barks, "All of you!"

Moka quickly shook herself from the surprise and got back up to look at her would be challenger.

She squinted her eyes and asked, "Jayson?"

Jayson in turn squints is eyes, they then widened once he recognized the vampire "Moka?"

"Jayson?" Tsukune calls out in surprise, "What the hell are you going?! Let Moka do her job!"

Right as Tsukune took a step forward, Jayson quickly drew his pistol and aimed it at the human causing him to freeze in place.

"Move," she growls, "This girl needs to be taught a lesson."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," he stated firmly, as his grip tightened on his shotgun. "Either of you."

"You have any idea what she tried to do to Tsukune?" she growls.

"Yeah!" cried Tsukune, "She tried to brainwash me, and then tried to kill me!"

"I know," he nods. Well, okay, he didn't know about that second part, but then Jayson realized it's Tsukune and figured he must have done something to set her off.

"Than you why she needs to be made an example of," she growls.

"Let me take care of it," he murmurs. "I'll get my point across, just stop pointless violence. Now please stand down….would you kindly?"

Surprisingly, Tsukune stepped forward and said "Maybe he's Moka, it isn't too late to make peace."

"Hmph, fine," Moka straightened up, "But she is your responsibility now."

Without another word, she grabbed her rosary from Tsukune and placed it back on turning her back into our favorite pink haired student.

Jayson then walks over and gently picks up Kurumu holding her bridal style.

"Huh? What?" Kurumu murmured as she started blushing.

"Shh, I'll explain later, let's just get you out of here okay?" he whispers and Kurumu just nods. He then turns and says "See you tomorrow Tsukune, Moka."

"Goodbye!" Moka cheerfully waved.

"Good luck with her," Tsukune calls out.

*teleport*

"How do you think he does that?" Moka asks.

"Magic?" Tsukune offered as the two pondered a bit about their friend. "Magic is real right?"

Moka nods in confirmation.

* * *

"Ow!" Kurumu cries.

"Stop squirming, you'll make it worse," Jayson warned as he pulled out another wood shard from her back.

"Umm," she whimpered as he started to wipe down her cuts.

"Alright," he takes one more look, gently running his hand along her back checking for any he missed, "That's it."

"Mmm," she moaned as he touched her. It really didn't help that she was blushing like a shy schoolgirl the whole time, Kurumu was thankful she was facing away from him the entire time. "Sorry," she murmurs apologetically as she pulls her shirt back down.

"For what?" he asks.

"For trying to tempt you earlier," she replies.

"You don't need to say sorry. You've already been through enough today," Jayson hushes as he gently drapes a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she murmurs.

"Big Brother it's ready," Yukari calls out as she enters the room with a tea tray levitating behind her.

"Finally using other spells?" he asks cheekily.

"Thought I'd give it a shot," she answers while placing the tray onto the table. She hands Kurumu a cup instructing her "Here drink this. It's just tea, it'll help with the cold."

"Thank you," murmurs Kurumu as she is handed the steaming cup.

"There's sugar and milk on the table if you need it," Yukari adds as she takes her seat across from her. "Sorry we don't have any cookies or anything like that, neither of us can really bake, nor do we have the ingredients at the moment."

"W-why are you helping me?" she asks softly to the two. Yukari just glances over to Jayson.

"It's...just the right thing to do," he replies, not sure what else to say.

"But I was so horrible to you," she whimpers in shame.

"Yeah you were," Yukari growls, "You're lucky Big Brother is as forgiving as he is or I woulda-"

"Yukari," Jayson warned sternly quickly shutting her up. He turns back to her and continues, "You people's plight is eerily similar to mine, so I can't help but see myself in your shoes."

"What are you though?" she asks.

"All in due time," he chuckles. "Here, get some rest, you've been through a lot today." Before he stepped out, he leaned back and quickly added "You are always welcome here, as long as you don't abuse our kindness."

"I really don't deserve them to I?" she chuckled to herself as she started up into the ceiling with her big purple eyes.

 _Linebreak_

Next morning:

Jayson wearily glanced around as he heard signing in the kitchen.

"Yukari?" he calls out.

"Yeah?" she answers behind him.

His eyes widened, "Wait if you're here, who is in the kitchen?"

He then slowly raised his M1911, Yukari raised her wand and Allen stood ready to strike on his shoulder. He slowly opened the door and saw something that shocked all three of them.

"Good morning!" Kurumu greeted cheerfully, you could never had guessed what happened to her yesterday because she looked spotless.

She hummed happily as she pulls out a tray of cookies from the oven, "Perfect," she smiled. "I baked you all cookies."

"I can see that," Jayson murmurs as he glances at both Allen and Yukari who both shrug.

"Well, try them," she nodded expectantly.

The three exchange some more glances before the each tried one.

"Damn it's good," Yukari whispers, Allen squawks in agreement.

"It's brilliant," Jayson smiles making Kurumu smile even wider.

She then started to look more nervous as she continues "So, you remember yesterday I told you about finding my destiny one."

'Where is this going?' Jayson thought as he slowly nodded.

"W-well, I think I've found him," she smiles shyly. "You."

Allen and Yukari's eyes widened at the news while Jayson sat there featureless for a few seconds.

He then shoves the rest of the cookie in his mouth and says "Okay."

"Huh?" Kurumu blinked, she had not expected such seemingly blatant acceptance.

"Y-yeah," he smiles nervously, unsure of how to approach this, "I'm happy for you."

*smack*

Both Allen and Yukari face palmed simultaneously as Jayson averted his eyes and just started walking for school trying his best to ignore the pressing feelings of confusion and embarrassment. After finally breaking out of the mental conditioning placed under him many years ago, Jayson struggled to regain an understanding of his former emotions. So far, the concept of love was something that still eluded him. For now though, his concerns were to first maintain the relationships he had built from the start of school. This was truly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Man, I did not expect to write this much when I opened my computer. I literally had a handful of concepts I wanted to explore and when reading over the source material as well as the wiki, I wanted to see how well I could implement them into the already existing universe. I literally came up with the "love addiction" idea while sitting down listening to song random song with those exact words in the lyrics, so yeah, bear with me. Looks like there is going to be a romance in the story, but we'll save that for later, right now I just want to see ho**


	4. Culture Shock

**Author's Note: So, while writing this story, I tried to look back at one of the stories that I used for inspiration. It was a crossover with Danny Phantom, the story had a handful of decent ideas, and what I liked most about it was the relationship between Danny and Kokoa. It's a shame, because the ending of the story actually ended with the two getting together, but now I can't find the story. Safe to say that the author probably deleted it. So, now I'm kind of sad, but I'm sure stuff like this happens all the time, it sure isn't my first time seeing this happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

Culture Shock

What does it mean to have a soul, what does it truly mean, to be alive. This was a question that has plagued Jayson's mind for years. As time passed and Jayson grew older, he found it difficult to answer those questions. After he had gained his freedom from the mind conditioning that Dr. Suchong and Andrew Ryan had put him through, Dr. Tenenbaum sadly, could not recover the memoirs of the life he had before he was put into the suit. Any bit of humanity he had before has forcefully taken from him and he was left with no choice but to relearn everything from scratch. Luckily for him, Jayson didn't have to face it alone, he had the support of his adopted mother and father, Dr. Tenenbaum as well as the little sisters whom were now grown up.

When Jayson had gotten word that he would be sent to Yokai Academy, his family saw an opportunity for him to try and piece together the missing pieces of the puzzle they could never quite complete. Jayson would never show it, or outright admit it, but he was worried, afraid even, he would he sent far away from the comforting depths of his home city and placed on the surface. At least back in Rapture, he knew he fit in, but out on the surface, he was truly a fish out of water. This world was strange, as was its culture, Jayson silently wished that his parents had sent him to the United States instead of Japan. At least the United States shared enough similarities with Rapture to make his transition simpler, but here? This place was alien enough that Jayson wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if someone had told him he was actually on another planet.

"Hey Big Brother!" Yukari called out snapping Jayson out of his thoughts. "Any thoughts?" she asked expectantly.

'Wait, what were we doing again?' Jayson thought to himself as he glanced around.

"I'm sorry?" he asks, slightly confused.

"Have you given any thoughts on what club you want to be in?" she asks.

'Oh right,' thought Jayson as he slowly recalled the memories from that morning.

* * *

 _Flashback to that Morning…._

"Remember class, today and tomorrow is the club fair," Miss Nekonome announced.

"What's the club fair for?" a student asks.

"I'm glad you asked," she smiles cheerfully, "You see, you're all required to join a club as a student of Yokai Academy."

The entire class lets out a loud miserable groan.

"Why?" a student cries.

"This is so stupid," another grumbles.

"Is there a point to it?" one student asks another who just shrugs.

One student stands up and asks "What's the point of the clubs anyway?"

"The clubs are essential in introducing new monsters to the culture of the human world!" Miss Nekonome exclaims.

"Do we have to?" one groaned.

"Yes!" she replies, "Unless you don't want to pass and risk getting expelled for failing to adapt." She then clears her throat and continues on "To blend in with humans properly, we as monsters will need a better understanding of humans through human activities which we have all put together for you!" She then points to the board "Through these clubs and their exciting activities, we'll get a much deeper understanding into human society and culture."

"Um...sensei?" a student asks.

"Yes!"

"But….sensei, wouldn't it mean that you would get an F in blending him?" he asks while pointing the cat tail that had slipped out.

Miss Nekonome looked down at her tail blankly for a full three seconds while the student laughed. One cat like hiss and a girlish scream later, the student was found rolling on the floor nursing a set of fresh claw marks on his face.

"So, everyone, for today and tomorrow, spend some time looking around the fair, be careful with what you choose because that's your club for the year," she instructed, "Make sure the members are people you can work well with, I wouldn't want to be you if you get kicked out of your own club."

 _Flashback End…._

* * *

"Its mandatory right?" he asks.

"Sadly," Yukari grumbles, "Apparently the academy doesn't think the student population is capable of learning how to blend in with human society on their own."

"So how is holding them by the hand suppose to teach them? I'm probably one of the few people in this school who has had the closest thing to a life in human culture and from where I'm standing…." Jayson asks as he glances at the booths in front of them. "Human culture is nothing like this."

Yukari lets out a sigh "I don't know, but come find me when you figure it out."

Jayson silently nods as the pair walk throughout the club fair. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu didn't have the same class as he or Yukari for their first period, so it made it had for Jayson to choose. He did hope to end up in the same club as his friends, that would be nice.

"So, any thoughts Big Brother?" Yukari asks.

"I wouldn't mind a normal club, something that reminds me of home wouldn't hurt," he murmurs.

"They have a swimming club," Yukari offered as they stopped in front of said club.

Jayson took a moment to observe the club, "I mean, it seems normal on the outside."

Jayson observed as a group a love struck boys approached the club leaders who were all dressed in swimsuits that greatly complemented their figure.

"I see they're using sex appeal to attract male members," Yukari mused.

While they were deciding on the club, they didn't notice that their presence attracted the attention of a fair skinned girl with turquoise hair and yellow eyes. The girls name was Tamao Ichinose and she just so happened to also be the club leader. The girl looks up from her bored appearance, she squinted at the pair, she rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Suddenly her eyes widen and she gets up from the table and approaches the pair.

"It would be nice," Yukari mumbles, "You're friends with Moka aren't you?" Jayson nodded, "Yeah, she's vulnerable to water, probably shouldn't join if you want to be in the same club as her and her….friend."

Jayson missed the slight change in tone when Yukari spoke about his vampire friend.

"You haven't met them yet have you?" Jayson asks in realization.

"Nope," she shook her head without taking her sight off the club, "How about I introduce myself after we get our club situation sorted out?" she offered.

"Alright," he replies.

"Jayson?" a voice calls out. The pair turn and come face to face with the turquoise haired girl. "I thought it was you."

"Hello Ichinose-senpai," he greets politely.

"You've known me long enough Jayson, you don't need to call me senpai," she chuckles.

"Just a formality I suppose," he says softly.

"You uh, well, you look good," she smiles, "It's been what, a year?"

"Two," he corrects.

Right off the bat, Yukari felt an awkward presence between the two.

"Right," she nods frowning, she then puts on a smile and asks "Why-How, how have you been?"

"Well," he replies, "I'm here," he motions to the academy, "So, pretty well."

"That's great," she nods. She then noticed Yukari "Who's this?"

"This is Yukari," Yukari waves, "She's my friend."

'Seems a little more than just a friend to me,' thought Tamao.

"So you're looking to join the swim club I see," she observed.

"We're considering it," he replies, Yukari nodding in agreement.

"We just have a few questions," Yukari adds, Tamao nods.

"Well first," Jayson started, "What kind of monsters usually join your club?"

"Well, usually mermaids….mostly mermaids."

"Any sirens?"

"A few, but they tend to stay away since they don't get along too well with us mermaids."

"Mermen?"

"We did have one last year, but he graduated. Also, ended up marrying a mermaid in his class, funny have that works."

"Selkie?"

"Selkie," she ponders, "That's a rare one." She shook her head, "No, I don't think we've ever had one join, not one during my time here anyways."

"Selkie?" Yukari asks, trying to recall the name, "They're like seal people aren't they?"

"Basically," Tamao shrugs. "They're also some of the nicest people you'd ever meet in the monster world." She turns back to Jayson, "Yeah, we don't get a lot of selkies around here since fitting into human society seems to just come easy to them."

"Doesn't sound to bad," Jayson muses, he then looks over to the current members and comments "Could use more male members I guess."

"Yeah I mean….we get plenty of applicants, would you like to join?" she asks.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream rings out from the pool and they trio look over and witness a club member biting into a male student. Tamao winced as they watched the student start to age rapidly in front of them. "Second thought, maybe you shouldn't join."

"Yeah," Yukari nods in agreement, "We're starting to get the same idea, come on Big Brother."

"Alright," he turns back and says politely, "Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"You to," she replies, "Sorry that this club wouldn't work out for you, good luck on your hunt."

"Thank you," he smiles, and then walks away.

As they walked away, Tamao frowned, she glanced down at her locket and opened it. With one long look, she closes it and let's out a sad sigh as she heard her friends and club-mates calling to her. She shook the thoughts from her mind and quickly went back to work.

When they were quite wells away, Yukari chose to ask a question that had been plaguing her mind during the whole encounter.

"Big Brother," she asks, he looks at her, "How did you know Ichinose-senpai?"

"She used to come by Rapture," replies softly. "We um…." Jayson stumbled slightly as he searched for the words.

"Old friends?" Yukari asks, eyes softening as she came to an understanding.

"Yeah," Jayson mumbles, "Hey Yukari, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. It's something….personal."

"I understand Big Brother," she replies.

"Thank you."

Yukari looked at her pseudo older brother, she found herself surprised as she observed his face. It looked neutral as always, but upon closer inspection, she saw the slightest frown and a tiny hint of hurt in his eyes. She didn't know what for sure, but she could tell something had happened between the mermaid and her older brother and it had left an impression on him. Rather, then pressing for more information, she chose to respect his wishes and decided to just be there for him and support him any way she could.

* * *

 _3 Days Later…._

"You guys have any luck finding a club?" Jayson asks as he approaches his group.

"Nope," Tsukune sighs.

"Who's this cutie?" Moka gushes as she kneels down to Yukari.

Yukari blushed as the vampire drew closer.

"This is Yukari, she's a friend of mine."

"How old are you?" Moka asks.

"12," she meeps.

"Wow," Moka praised, "You must be pretty smart to have gotten into this school at such a young age."

Yukari nervously smiled, blushing even harder under Moka's complements.

"Did you find any clubs destined one?" Kurumu asks as she lapsed onto his arm.

"I found a couple," but none you guys would be into. He then squints his eyes at Tsukune and Moka and asks "Why do guys seem to look a little worse for the wear today?"

"W-well," the pair stuttered, "We had a little trouble with one of the clubs."

Yukari and Jayson deadpanned and answered "You tried to join the Swimming Club didn't you?"

"How did you know!?" Tsukune cries.

"Because it's you!" snaps Yukari.

Tsukune looks back to Jayson who shrugs "She has a point, from the short time I've been with you, I've discovered that you're a trouble magnet. So what happened?"

Kurumu shrugs, "Oh you know the usual, Tsukune gets drawn in by a monster, either him and Moka decide to complicate things, and Moka rescues Tsukune by turning into a vampire."

"Really?" Jayson asks, "What did Moka do this time?"

"She decided not to tell Tsukune that she was vulnerable to water."

Jayson deadpans again and turns to Moka who glances off to the side, whistling and twiddling her thumbs.

"I think I can picture what happened," he sighs.

"So yeah," Tsukune laughed sheepishly, "We didn't end up finding a club."

"Pretty much all the other clubs are full of perverts," Kurumu pouted, "My body is reserved for one person only."

"Aw that's sweet," Jayson smiles while everyone around him blushes heavily at the succubus's implication.

"Oh! Just the people I wanted to talk to!" a voice rings out.

The group turns and sees Miss Nekonome walking up to them.

"You guys haven't found a club yet have you?" she asks.

"Well Jayson has," Yukari points out, "But he wanted to know if he could split his time between the two clubs."

"That's fine, people attend multiple clubs all the time," Miss Nekonome replies happily, "But the rest of you still need a club don't you?"

They all nodded.

"Why don't you join the Newspaper Club!?" she joyfully offered, "I'm the advisor of it and I was worried that it might get shut down if they don't get new members."

"Aw that sounds nice," Moka nods contently.

"Sounds quiet," Yukari comments.

"Sounds normal," Kurumu optimistically added.

"And we all know it's not going to stay that way, so we should probably join now and enjoy it while we can," Jayson commented honestly.

"So are we all agreed on the new club?" Tsukune asks.

"Yep."

"Of course!"

"Uh huh."

"Sure."

Tsukune turns back to the teacher and says "Yeah, I guess if we're all in agreement, sure we'll join your newspaper club."

"Splendid!" Miss Nekonome gushes. "Just sign these forms!"

"Well," Tsukune whistle, "I guess it worked out after all. When is our first meeting?"

"Tomorrow after lunch," Miss Nekonome answered.

"That sound good to you guys?" he asks, everyone agreed. "So yeah, thanks Miss Nekonome."

"No problem!"

So now the group had a club. One place where they could all get together and have fun. Sadly, Tsukune would not find the place of normality that he sought so hard after. It was apparent to everyone there but him that everything surrounding the boy was anything but normal. If only they knew just how crazy and odd it was going to get.

* * *

 _The Day Before…._

Jayson glanced up at the shed like building and then back at the flier in his hand. He then glances up at the building one last time, this time focusing on the sign that simply read "Workshop." He takes a deep breath, steps forward and then knocks on the gate. A stall student slim student with eye protection answers the door. He eyes Jayson from head to toe then notices the club flier in his hand.

"I'm assuming that by you standing here, you want to join the club?" the student inquired, Jayson also picked up the light german accent in his voice.

Jayson nods. The student opens the gate wider and lets Jayson walk in. Right as he passed through the door, Jayson's eyes widened at how large the complex actually was. It was more like a small warehouse, brightly lit with several members walking about.

"Here," the student suddenly appears in front of him with a few forms. "Fill these out bitte." Jayson did as he was told and took his time taking in his surroundings. He then walked over to the student with his finished forms, "Hm, that was fast," he murmured, slightly impressed as he filed the papers away. "Alright Jayson," he nods and holds his hand out, "Welcome to Workshop."

Jayson smiles and takes the hand, "Thank you…."

"Streicher," he replies, "Marius Streicher, but everyone calls me Jäger." He then turns and spots another student. "Oh, Dawn!" he calls out, the girl looks up and walks over.

She was a short and petite, fair-skinned, and had neck-length, choppy, black hair that graduated into a deep red. She skipped over to the pair and that's when Jayson took notice of her silver eyes.

"Hey, this Jayson," Marius introduced the two.

"Hi," she waves happily.

"Hello," he smiles back.

"He just joined our club."

"Oh that's great!" she smiled wider.

"Can you give him a quick tour?" he asks, "I would, but I'm working something at the moment."

"Sure," she nods and turns back to Jayson, "Come on." She grabbed Jayson by the hand and lead him off. Jayson was quickly taken aback by the girl's eagerness.

"It was Jayson right?" she asks.

"Yes, Jayson Ryan," he answers.

"Oh, well since I'm calling you by your first name, you deserve the same respect," she replies as she stops and holds her hand out to him, "I'm Dawn Pyrkagiá. Please call me dawn, none of that senpai stuff since it would be pretty weird for someone the same age as me to call me that."

"Older?" he asks.

"Mhm," she nods, "I started a year early, so technically I should still be a freshman."

"Oh, that's nice," he comments politely.

"Not really," she instantly shot it down, "Kinda pointless actually because I didn't really gain anything. Anyway, you can do almost anything you want in here. Carpentry, welding, mechanics, hell, even glassware, as long as we have the tools, you can make it here. We also respect your privacy and we tend not to ask questions, though you may get the judgmental stare,"

"What's the catch," he asks, "Like how do you get funding for all this?"

"Oh, we rent out the tools to all students and faculty that want to work," she replies, "Of course they have to sign a bunch of guidelines, disclosure agreements, and immunity agreements they have to follow. Members get free access to it, but also have to follow the same rules, but are also asked to help provide to the club."

"Clever," he nods going over the guide he was given.

"I know right?" she laughed, "I said the exact same thing when I first got here. So what kind of work environment are you looking for in here?"

"I was hoping for somewhere quiet, somewhere I could keep to myself," he replies.

"Okay," she nods, "I have just the thing."

Dawn lead Jayson over to what looked like a bunch of offices.

"Here, the walls are sound resistant and I think you'll find everything you need," she smiles, "It's a little old, but we try to keep it as tidy as we can, we ask that you do the same."

"What about tools and guidance in certain subjects?" he asks.

"If you need help or supplies, all you gotta do is ask a fellow member," she replies. "There's also complementary cafe and break room for you to relax if you want. We have vending machines and a food truck comes around here at around lunch time. We also have a small kitchen with things like a fridge, a toaster, microwave, small oven, a coffee maker, and just recently an espresso maker if you're into that. We just ask you keep the places clean and that you chip in to refill and maintain said machines. So what do you think?"

Jayson sat down on the office chair and smiles brightly at his new office.

"I think it's perfect."

She smiles as she leans against the doorway and crosses her arms, "I'm glad you like it. Just remember, we technically meet on the weekends, but as long as you're signed in here throughout the week you don't have to really go."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty chill here, just keep an eye on the announcement board for any news just in case, I'll leave you to it for now. I hope you have a good time here in our club," she then walks out.

Jayson smiles contently as he sat around drinking in his new work place. He basically felt like he was in heaven, the place was full of nice people who all understood the idea of hard work. Over the next day, Jayson would spend his time filling out his office off all the tools and blueprints he would need for his future projects. He knew he would be spending significant amount of his time here, he would need it, he had a lot of work to do because now he had the means to build and assemble the devices and equipment that the Luteces had sent him. He also knew he would be expecting more shipment from Rapture as well. This place was perfect for his needs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter, but this was all I could write up for this. I do have a decent outline of how I'm going to carry out this story, so that's cool. Just be patient on the updates since I'm also updating another story on my account. I'll stick to the original outline from the manga for now since I don't have a whole lot of ideas to branch off of. See you then, hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading.**


	5. Spotlight

**Author's Note: I finally got this chapter out. It's funny, I actually got stuck at the beginning trying to figure how to even start it. Hopefully what I got was entertaining since I actually had something to work with in this chapter. There's somethings I want to talk about at the end so, see you then. Also heads up, my school semester has just started, and like anyone else who's in college, it can get very hectic. That added with the fact I'm in the army….shit is going to happen, not "might," "will," shit will happen, I'll try my best. If something does come up, I will notify you guys ahead of time. Now on with the the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock or Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

Spotlight

It was a night like any other, no one would suspect that anything was wrong. Especially the current group of female students who casually walked towards a large building with bags and towel in their hands. No one would have suspected a thing, even in a place like Yokai Academy there was still at least some level of normalcy amongst the insanity. Little did they know, they were being watched, at least being watched by someone other than….actually that's not that important. The point is they're unknowingly being watched….from the hill overlooking the now confirmed girl's locker room/bath house, whatever you want to call it. On this hill, there was this bush, and out from the bush sprouted three distinct heads.

* * *

"That's like what, the third group that's passed by so far?" asks Yukari.

"The fifth actually," corrected Jayson from his binoculars.

"How long do we have to be here again?" she asks.

"Until the last girl leaves."

Yukari let's out a loud groan and rests her head onto her hand.

"Well I guess we know how long that's going to take," the third member snorts.

"Which is why we had Kurumu go and get coffee," Jayson grunts not taking his eyes off the building.

"Speaking of which," a melodic voice calls.

Jayson looks down at his voice and nods in satisfaction, "Right on time. You are a godsend."

"Well I do what I can," Kurumu happily chirps as she hands Jayson a bag and a cup.

Yukari opens her bag and then freezes at the sight of the contents. Completely perplexed, she slowly pulls out from the bag a glazed doughnut.

"No croissants?" Yukari asks.

"Nope," Kurumu replies popping the "p." "They were out of rice balls and other things and the nearest store was on the other side of the campus."

Yukari, sighs and grumbles "You could have at least gotten a powdered one."

She then begrudgingly places the donut back into the back. Without a second thought she takes a sip of her coffee. She immediately blanches just barely managing to not spit out the hot beverage.

"Aw!" she grimaced, "You call this coffee?!"

"I call this Yokai Academy," Kurumu snorts.

"You were gone for 45 minutes and this was all you could find?" Yukari cried incredulously.

"How about the next time we have a stakeout, you go and get everyone coffee and donuts," Kurumu snarks.

"Fine," growled Yukari, then when she though Kurumu was out of ear shot, she mutters quietly "Fine Tits Magee."

Kurmur scowls and was about to retort before Jayson firmly stated "That's enough."

Kurumu ended muttering under her breath "Ungrateful brat," as she sat down next to Jason.

"Gin take over," ordered Jayson.

"Ooo, for me," the now names third member's eyes lit up and graciously accepts the binoculars.

Yukari rolls her eyes and sighs "Don't make it weird."

"You know," Kurumu muses, "You still haven't really told us why we're here."

Jayson looked confused for a moment before asking "Didn't Ginei tell you?"

"No," Kurumu snorts, "He just told me that we were going to a stakeout on the hill behind the girl's locker room and to bring coffee."

"Oh right," Ginei chuckled sheepishly.

Ginei Morioka, the current president of the Yokai Academy News Club. He was a little odd from time to time, but honestly, his slight odd quirks were nothing Jayson wasn't use too. Ultimately, Jayson didn't seem to mind Ginei….

"Look, I'm going to be real with you, I was just kind of distracted by the chance of getting to look at hot babes in minimal clothing."

Even if he was a giant pervert. Jayson didn't really care, he was use to him and his friends receiving all sorts of stares. He wouldn't question anything as long as Ginei didn't physically harm anyone, specifically people he cared about. It was one of the Big Brother pre-programmed protocols that he didn't mind having. Though, the non-physical provocation was still a gray area for him as he wasn't too sure how to react to it. For now, he decided to just stick with the root guidelines.

"That's not why we're here," Jayson replied in a deadpan tone.

"You sure?" Ginei asks cheekily. "Because you've had the binoculars for the longest."

"Big Brother!" Yukari gasped angrily at the thought of her innocent older brother falling victim to dirty thoughts. "How could you?!"

"You know if you really wanted to see naked girls," Kurumu curled up around Jason's arm and seductively purred "You could have just asked."

*crash*

The next thing Kurumu knew, she was on the floor with a copper pan on her head and a large welt forming under it.

"Don't you dare corrupt my Big Brother boobs-for-brains!" Yukari screeched grasping her wand. She then smirks "Told you I'd get you back."

"Why don't you mind your own business washboard!" Kurumu roared. She then grabbed a handful of dirt and pelted Yukari's face for good measure.

"Why don't make me!" Yukari challenged as she shoved her face into Kurumu's. Ginei could have sworn he saw sparks between their eyes.

"Hey," Jayson casually spoke instantly taking the attention of both of the enraged females, "I don't mind if you two argue, but do you mind keeping it down? I'd rather not have our position given away."

"Okay!"

"Sure thing sweetie!"

The two then proceeded to go back to arguing, this time yelling while whispering. Ginei watched the commotion with an amused look.

He peers back to the binoculars while commenting "Your girlfriends are quite the handful aren't they?"

Jayson's eyebrows raised slightly as he thought about the comment.

"They aren't anything I can't handle," Jayson murmurs thoughtfully.

"I noticed," Gin chuckles. "So…." Ginei drawls, "Tsukune, does he like have anger management issues or something? 'Cause he seemed a little pissed this morning."

"Not normally….Didn't you prank him into looking up Moka's skirt?" Jayson asks casually.

Ginei paused for a moment as he recalled the moment from that morning, he then chuckles and replies "Oh yeah, I honestly didn't think he'd react as badly as he did."

Kurumu looks over and asks "Hey, mind if I have a turn?"

Ginei smiles lecherously saying "Anything for you beautiful."

Kurumu rolls her eyes and deadpans but then smiled, "As flattering as you can be, ease up on the cheese."

Ginei then dons a thoughtful look before asking randomly "Speaking of Tsukune, where is he? Wasn't he and Moka meet us here?"

"He said they had other plans," replied Jayson.

"Oh," Gin's eyebrow quirked upward, he then asks "So Tsukune's finally going to stake his claim?"

"I'm sorry?" Jayson asks, confused by the term.

Gin further elaborated by adding "You know, get together with her."

"He better not for for his sake," Yukari quietly grumbled drawing the attention of Kurumu. "I don't even want him looking at her."

"Like romantically?" Jayson asked while unsure and scratching his head.

Gin shrugs saying "Well it can be."

Jayson was completely perplexed. He hadn't thought of Tsukune and Moka having a romantic relationship, it just wasn't something that crossed his mind. Noticing Jayson's perplexed look, Ginei started to draw up some conclusions.

He continued "I mean, for a guy that claims to only be her friend he sure is bad at hiding his crush on her."

Jayson immediately thought back on every time he had seen the two together.

"Well he did kind of grope her when they first met," Jayson murmurs.

"HE DID W—-!" Yukari momentarily shrieks with rage trying to clamber across Kurumu over to Jayson before being grappled and gagged by Kurumu.

Yukari wrestler around a bit, trying to break out of Kurumu's while her angry screams were muffled under Kurumu's hands. Yukari eventually calmed down enough to be let go, but not before quietly vowing vengeance on Tsukune for violating the purity of her precious.

"And he's a closet pervert?!" Gin wheezes, "I mean, I suspected it with the skirt incident, but man, that's rich."

Kurumu chuckles while shaking her head in disbelief, while Yukari grumbles some more. She then frowns as she spots something out in the distance. She rubs her eyes before looking through the binoculars again, this time, her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Guys," she calls out getting everyone's attention, "I found Tsukune and Moka."

"What?" Gin asks in surprise and everyone turns and looks in the direction that Kurumu was looking.

Kurumu handed the binoculars to Jayson who then went on to confirm that. Sure enough, the pinkete stood out in the moonlight like a sore thumb.

"What are they doing?" Yukari cried.

"Who's that with them?" Gin inquired.

* * *

Two Days Prior:

"Please Tsukune!" Moka pleaded, "I want to suck your blood!"

Then as usual, Moka proceeded to clamp down on Tsukune's neck, drawing blood before he could give a response. All Tsukune could do was sputter and gasp in confusion as Moka drank her fill. Though Moka on an outward appearance, looked perfectly normal, Tsukune was forced to remind himself that she was a vampire, she wasn't human. Infact, none of his currents friends were human: Jayson, Yukari, Kurumu, all of them were monsters. Every student at Yokai Academy were monsters, everyone except him.

When Moka was finished, she let go of Tsukune who fell forward landing face first into the ground. Moka had a pleased smile on her face as she wipes her mouth with her sleeve. It's a real mystery on how Tsukune never seems to suffer any symptoms from the rapid blood loss.

"Ooo, thank you again Tsukune," gushed Moka, "I think I might be becoming addicted to your blood, it's just…. _supernatural_!" **AU: Hehe….Well, I thought it was funny.**

*GONG* *GONG*

"Oh my!" Moka gasped, "We need to get going, we're going to be late for our first club meeting!"

Moka suddenly grabs Tsukune's hand and drabs him along making him yelp in surprise.

 _Linebreak_

"So this is the News Club?" Kurumu stares blankly.

"That's what the map says," Yukari replies while checking said map.

"It's just kind of….small," Kurumu observed, "And empty."

"Looks a bit rundown too," Yukair added. "Maybe the club moved."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Jayson replied honestly.

The two girls both started at the male of the group, then shared a glance at each other before nodding in agreement.

"You always know just the right thing to say, don't you Big Brother," Yukari smirked.

"I'm just happy that I get to be in a club with you Jayson," Kurumu cooed as she buried Jayson's arm between her breasts. "I can barely hold it in!"

Jayson, impassive as always, thought Kurumu's actions her cute while Yukair shot glares at her.

"PDAs, succubitch, PDAs," Yukari scolded, "Big Brother may tolerate you, but it doesn't mean I have to, and I will not stand idly by while you molest him!" Yukari held up her wand threateningly to emphasize her point.

Kurumu scoffed "You're just jealous that you lack the breasts to even be able to do this washboard." She then stuck out her tongue for good measure.

"What are you six?" Yukari growls, sticking her own tongue out, then turns and simmers down.

Confident that she had won, Kurumu let's out a triumphant laugh, added with the fact Yukari didn't exactly deny her accusations. Kurumu's eyes then widen and she suddenly throws herself from the spot only for a copper pot to fall on the exact spot she was last standing. Kurumu again, laughed triumphantly while Yukari let out a stream of curses before raising her wand for another attempt.

"Enough, both of you!" Jayson barks, instantly putting a stop to both of them.

"I'm gonna get you back for this," Yukari hisses.

"Counting on it," Kurumu retorts.

"Hello Jayson!" Moka greets drawing all their attention, "Kurumu, Yukari."

"Good morning," Kurumu smiled politely.

"H-hi Moka!" Yukari nervously waves while pulling her hat over her eyes to hide her blush.

Kurumu glanced over with a raised eyebrow, she then shrugs and shook off the strange thoughts.

"So I assume you two made it here alright?" Jayson asks.

"Yep, no complications yet," Tsukune replied thoughtfully.

They then stop and took a long look at the club house.

"I like it," Moka smiles. "It's simple and cozy."

"I like it too!" gushes Yukari.

Kurumu placed her hand on her chin before asking "Didn't you say that this place-"

"I said I like it!" Yuakir stated loudly and firmly, "In fact, I love it!" even if it was somewhat unconvincingly.

"So where's Miss Nekonome?" Tsukune questioned aloud.

"Right here!" she shouted, appearing behind the group causing some of them to jump, while the rest of them just started with surprised looks.

She then walks in front of the group and announces, enthusiastic as always, "Thank you all for coming, I really appreciate you students for being here! So let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy News Club."

Tsukune glances around and then asks, "Are we the only members."

"Don't be silly," the young sensei laughs. "The last member should be here any-"

*Door opens*

"Moment."

The door opened to reveal a tall, slim man dressed in a standard male uniform minus the tie; topped with top of the shirt slightly open revealing a wolf pendant on his neck. He had long, ink black hair which he kept held up with a red headband that rest above his light green eyes. He is what most people would describe; an attractive male.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Nekonome," the student spoke.

"That's fine," Miss Nekonome waved, "Class, this here is the club president: Ginei Morioka."

"The pleasure is all mine," he chuckles. He then pulls out three bouquets of flowers out from behind him and presents them to the female members of the group. "Hmm," he hums, "Red roses, the only flowers suitable for the most beautiful girls."

The girls each accepted them with ranging emotions. Yukari tried to hide her blush from embarrassment, Moka accepted the flowers graciously, and Kurumu had a pleased smirk on her face.

"Alright, well I bot to get going," Miss Nekonome excused herself, but says one last thing before she leaves, "I hope you all get along, and remember to have fun."

Jayson, from his position examined the bouquets, quietly forming his opinion, Tsukune grew slightly jealous at the attention the girls were getting, but ultimately decided not to speak out since Ginei hadn't actually done anything wrong. Tsukune then looked over to Jayson and say that he was still in deep thought.

"Jayson, what are you thinking about?" he asks nervously.

Jayson spent a few more seconds thinking, his silence even began drawing in the others.

"I think he should have went with different flowers."

Everyone blinked a few times as they processed what he had just said.

"I'm sorry?" Ginei blinked.

Jayson blankly continued on, "While you were correct in giving Moka the roses, I would have picked something else for Kurumu and Yukari." Jayson then pulls out what looks like a booklet and opens it. "For starts, I would have gotten Kurumu pink carnations. Shades of red goes amazing with similar shades of blue added with flower symbolically meaning pride and admiration for I admire her people and their pride. For Yukari, I would get her sunflowers, signifying her dedication and my adoration over her."

Everyone's widened in surprise as they were not expecting this kind of response from him.

"Aw, thanks Big Brother," Yukari cries as she envelopes the much larger teen in a hug.

Kurumu does the same and embraces him on the other side, both planting a kiss on his cheeks.

"You sure know you're flowers," Ginei smiles warmly, "You must be Jayson," he holds out his hand for a handshake, Jayson returns and Ginei says "Pleasure to meet you," to which Jayson nods. He then turns and his smile slightly falters, "And you must be Tsukune." Tsukune nervously nods. "Thank you for coming."

Yukari then takes a closer look at the pamphlet Jayson was holding then asks "Is that a flower catalogue?"

"Why yes," Jayson smiles holding the catalogue, "My little sisters absolutely loved going to Arcadia back at home. The place was known for having an amazing garden filled with the most beautiful flowers in the world."

Kurumu glanced over and read the list, to her surprise, the list also included flowers ranging from alstroemerias to sweet peas. She also noticed that each flower had its symbolic meanings listed out beside it, Kurumu laughed when she saw the sunflower.

"Ha, sunflowers also represent haughtiness!"

"What?!" Yukari sputters, "H-haughty? I'm not haughty!"

While Yukari protested the flowers' description, Ginei walks forward and comments "Wow, so this is pretty much a cheat sheet on what flowers to get a girl."

"Yes, at least personally coming from someone who doesn't really understand what all that means, I feel that this is a safe place to start if you don't know what the person likes," Jayson replied honestly.

"Huh," Ginei murmured as the gears in his head started turning, "A safe place to start….how many sisters do you have?"

"Six."

"Six?" Genie's eyebrows quirked upward slightly.

"I mean we're all adopted, but yeah."

"Huh, you mind if I borrow this?" Gin asks pointing at the catalogue.

Jayson blinked in surprise and confusion, "I uh, sure, but it's in english." He holds out the catalogue.

"That's fine," Ginei replies as he grabs the catalogue, "I'll just get one of the guys in the language club to translate it for me."

"Could you bring it back as soon as you can?" Jayson asks innocently, "I still use it." Ginei nods and he pockets the catalogue.

Ginei then ,makes his way in front of everyone and clears his throat, when he was sure all eyes were on him….not a very hard thing to do, he then proceeded with his schedule.

"So, if you somehow still haven't figured it out yet, this is the news club," he explained, "And as our name sake states, our job is to report on the events that happened here at this school. The quality and accuracy of our news is ultimately up to how much effort you guys put into it. The better the news, the more work you need, you guys get this. Of course, that also means that you may be put in some dangerous positions to do so, so just be aware that there are indeed some costs to getting the truth out…." Ginei then lowers his head and let's put a sigh, "There is always a cost, so you all must be prepared to do what you need to do to get the job done. Also, how the people react to your news will vary, some people may not agree with what you have to say and will try to slander our paper. Sometimes….they may even get violent and try to threaten personally as well as the people you care about, so be careful. No…." he pauses for dramatic effect, "Now let's go and set up the club, what do yah say?"

Ignoring the 180 tone change, everyone enthusiastically shout "Yeah!"

* * *

Sometime later, a small group consisting of Jayson, Kurumu, and Ginei were seen heading for the food court. The group surprisingly hit it off rather well. They had a little bit of a rocky start when Ginei and Tsukune had grabbed a panty shot of the girls back when they were rising up posters. The girls were on the verge of clubbing Tsukune to a pulp when Ginei quickly stepped in saying it was all a prank. Jayson decided to give him a chance and a few hours later, Jayson found out he didn't actually didn't mind being around the perverted club president. He gave off an outward appearance of a lazy shallow playboy, but deep down, when they were in private, Jayson Kurumu found someone they weren't expected to see. In private, Ginei was a very down to earth and compassionate person, and the couple ultimately decided they could live with his quirks.

"I honestly didn't think Tsukune," Gin whistled, "I'm sorry for getting caught peeping at you girls, since you know….you're fucking _hot..._ " He quickly noticed Jayson's eyes boring holes into his head, he then scooted slightly further away from him and continued "But I am disappointed in how badly Tsukune reacted. He acted like that was his first time seeing something risque, I fear for who decides to date him and they reach that _point_ in the relationship."

Ginei howled when he realized what she had meant, "Oh man, that's going to be horrible, do you remember how his nose bled? How is this guy so innocent, he's in high school! And I'm pretty sure he's not one of those religious freaks."

Jayson, Kurumu calls out, "You've been friends with Tsukune the longest, you know anything about his religion."

"I think he's atheist," Jayson replies, "But I'll be honest with you, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the massive hemorrhage that came from his nose. I've never seen someone bleed that much from there….at least not someone whose face I didn't just cave in."

Both Ginei and Kurumu mouths dropped at Jayson's casual confession to what they guessed was murder.

"That's gruesome man," Ginei chuckled, "You're kind of sick."

"I am?" he scratches his head.

"It's okay," Kurumu pounded into him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You're still my destined one. I'll fix you."

Gin raises his eyebrows before commenting "I didn't know you guys were together."

"He's still trying to grasp the whole love thing, so I'm just trying to slowly ease him into it," Kurumu explained.

"Oh, well that's cute," he commented making Kurumu blush while Jayson looked at her in fascination, "You're making a lot more progress than a good chunk of people at this academy, I'll tell you that."

"Did you hear? The peeping tom struck the locker room again!" a female student cried.

"No, my purity!" another wailed.

"What will we do?" another asked worriedly, "How can we bathe safely with that monster out there?"

"If only someone would catch that horrible criminal!" another pleads.

"I spy an exposé," Kurumu smirk mischievously. "What do you guys say?"

"I'd say go for it," Ginei smiles "Give you guys something easy for your first story."

"Any advice?" Jayson asks.

"Start by gathering information. Since you're dealing with a peeping tom, see if he has a schedule, habits, consistencies, etc. Then come back to me with them when you're ready and we'll for from there."

"Alright!" an excited Kurumu cheered. "Let's go!"

She then runs off dragging Jayson off by the wrist.

"Amateurs," Ginei snorts.

* * *

Next Morning:

Ginei had an amazing morning, he woke up nice and early, had a nice breakfast, and got an hour to himself to admire the female students as they passed by the clubhouse. Right now, he was lounging in the office reading through the flower catalogue he had gotten from Jayson.

*whump*

Suddenly a large object landed on the desk of him making him jump. He looks at his desk and found a large file sitting in front of him.

"Um?" he cautiously looks up to see Jayson, Kurumu, and Yukari gathered out in front of him. "What is this?"

"Our gathered evidence," Jayson replies casually.

He then squints and notices Kurumu wearing a sherlock holmes hat and Yukari was wearing a trench coat.

"If we're going to be investigators, we thought we might as well look the part," Yuakir replied confidently.

"Investigative Journalists, not detectives," Ginei groaned while facepalming.

"With the gathered information, we managed to gather a rough pattern of when he strikes," informed Jayson, "He strikes every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday, always at night after dinner at around eight."

"What do you have in mind?" Gin asks.

"Well, we know that he favors the girl's locker room at around 8 since most girls go there around that time to bathe," Kurumu adds, "We figured that we could potentially catch him tomorrow night in a stake out!"

"No," Gin stated sternly.

"Why not?" Kurumu argued.

"Because there's always peeping toms," he counters, "They was one last year, and the year before that. There's always going to be some sick pervert out there, catching one won't make a difference."

"You said it was our job to hunt the truth!" Kurumu cries in disbelief.

"Yeah," Gin nods, "But I also said find quality news. There's not point in apprehending some creeper if another is just going to pop back up again." He then nervously shifts and adds "Besides, I'd be caught dead around the girl's locker room anyway."

"Wait," Yukari's eyes narrowed, "You were the one who gave us the job, but now once we mention going to the girl's locker room, your attitude flipped completely, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Ginei nervously shifts, "I just had a change of heart, that's all."

"Wow, you are really convincing," Yukair deadpans and says "You were the peeping tom caught last year weren't you?" The look Ginei gave was all the answer she needed.

"I still think we should do it," Jayson adds.

"See," Kurumu cries pointing at him, "Thank you Jayson, at least someone is on board with my idea."

"Just think of it as an opportunity to repair you damaged reputation," Jayson offered.

"Yeah, but if we get caught you're all going down with me." Ginei argued, "You really up for that?"

"Yes."

"This is not going to end well," he groans as he massages his temple with his hand. "I had just convinced them all that it wasn;t me this time."

Kurumu walks over and sighed, "Just think of all the girls who'll come running to you when they found out you were the one who masterminded the capture of the peeping tom."

Gianvi perked up, "I'm listening."

"I'm, just saying, " Kurumu casually walked away, "I think I can speak for most girls when I say I'd be grateful if someone managed to save me from an annoying pervert who has no sense of privacy. Jayson, what do you think?"

"Well, we already know where he might strike," Yukari replies thoughtfully "So, it wouldn't hurt to stake out that area tomorrow night to see if we can catch him in the act. All the reports seem to happen pretty frequently, and in the same place strangely enough."

Kurumu places her hand on her chin, "Yeah, you'd think they'd learn at some point to add some extra safety features for people."

Gin snorts "You'd be surprised how dumb people can be."

"So are you going to come with us?" Ginei looks up in surprise, "We're going to go with or without you," Jayson replied honestly, "I just wanted to invite you just in case."

Ginei finally lets out a loud groan saying "It would make me look like a real bad leader if I didn't you show you guys the ropes of investigative journalism."

"Yes!" Kurumu cheered.

"Alright," Jayson nodded in satisfaction.

"But you're getting coffee for us if we're going to have to be there all night long!" Ginei growled at Kurumu.

The succubus shrugged "Okay, shouldn't be all night but whatever."

* * *

Back to Present:

Ginei picked up the binoculars and saw a scrawny, weed looking fellow with braces and coke bottle glasses.

"Oh I know who that is," Ginei announced excitedly, "That's the president of the photography club that guys a HUGE pervert, Like me but lacking the subtly and charm.," Gieni laughs. "I wonder why we he's here though, with Tsukune no less."

Jayson deadpans and just lazily stares at Ginei with an 'Are you serious?' look. Ginei then face palms when he realizes what he just asked.

"Video camera?" Jayson calls out.

"Check," Yukari holds up a camcorder.

"Regular camera?"

"Here," Ginei hold up his.

"Why aren't they turning around?" Yukari asks as she observed the club president slowly creeping up to the pair with his own camera ready.

"They must not notice him!" Kurumu cries.

They silently watch as Moka turns around and then starts confronting the nerd. The nerd let's out an evil laugh and starts shouting something.

"What are they saying?" Yukari asks.

"Let's see," Ginei leans his ear in their direction raising several questions in the minds of everyone else. "Okay, so, according to what I'm hearing, Moka is accusing the nerd of being the peeping tom. The guy is laughing, and now he's laughing at Tsukune, and taunting him about how it was his plan to frame Tsukune as the peeping tom….ha, now he's saying that they know too much and he'll have to silence them. Can you believe the cheese on this guy?" He waited for a response, he turns his head call out "Guys?" He frowns when he finds he previously occupied spots barren. He sighs and mutters "I should have seen that coming."

* * *

"You're such a pretty little thing Moka," the nerd chuckles, "So….pure."

Safe to say Tsukune and Moka weren't exactly having the best time right now. While following a lead on the peeping tom, Tsukune and Moka met a student who claimed that he had valuable information on the identity of the culprit. You can pretty much see how well that went when they went to the meet up. The student cackled as he slid off his jacket.

"You won't get away with this!" Moka growled.

"Oh," he giggled, "We'll see about that."

His face then suddenly turned red and he grew a beak, his arms turned into feathered wings and his legs formed into bird like talons. The final touch was added when he grew a tail and feather started covering up parts of his body.

"He's a tengu!" Moka cried as the student started to rise up into the air.

"A wh-?" Tsukune was shoved to the side by Moka as the tengru hurled a volley of razor tipped arrows at them.

"A bird person!" **AU: Just use Bird Person from** _ **Rick and Morty**_ **for reference.**

Bird Person then lands gracefully in front of them, "Moka, before I end that pathetic monster, I'm going to give you an offer to be with me instead."

"Like hell I will!" she screams angrily.

He shrugs and laughs manically "Whatever, I was gonna have fun with you either way!"

JHe raises a wing and walks forward, Moka quickly lunges forward and kicks him in the stomach making grunt in pain.

"A little fight in you," he chuckles, "Now I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me."

"Huh-"

*pow*

Right as bird person turn to the voice, Jayson appears to the right of him and delivers an electrically charged haymaker. Before he could regain his bearings, Kurumu rushed in and swipes him up, flips him over and kicks him into the air. Bird Person quickly stabilizes himself and twirls sending another volley of feathers at her. Jayson quickly pushes her behind him and he stops the arrows with his telekinesis and sends them back. Kurumu then launches herself at the avian creature while he was distracted.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Yukari hisses as she leads the two behind a tree.

They duck at an explosion, when they looked up, they saw Jayson port behind the bird person, lob a few fireballs at him, and then port away while Kurumu dueled with him in the air.

"We were following a lead!" Tsukune replies, "Didn't think he would try and jump us."

"Thank god we were here," Yukari cries, "What would have happened to Moka if we hadn't been nearby also following a lead?! How could you be so reckless?!"

"Hey guys!" another voice calls out drawing everyone's attention.

They all saw what looked like a wolf in a student's uniform.

"Ginei?" Yukair asks, "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" he replies, "I had to transform in order to catch up to you guys."

"You're a werewolf?" Yukari asks in surprise.

"You forgot the camera!" he shouts holding it up with one hand, a cup of coffee in the other, and the camcorder hung around his neck, "Both of them."

"Aw crap," Yukari groans when she realizes what she had forgotten.

"How are you supposed to report if you don't have this?!" he shouts with a vein slowly appearing on his head.

Just then, Birdperson swoops down at Kurumu and in repone, Kurumu takes a page out of Moka's book, she moves to the side and right as he passes her, she grabs him by his tail and hurls him into the ground landing right in front of Gin. Gin looks down in surprise as the bird person slowly gets up with a loud groan. The two make eye contact for a second before Ginei throws his still hot coffee into the creeper's face.

"Ahh!" the creeper screams as he grabs his face.

He was then effectively knocked out when Yukair dropped a copper pot onto his head allowing Jayson and Kurumu to tie him up.

"Aw," Ginei whimpered as he started at the now empty coffee cup, "Waste of good coffee," he grumbles as he throws the cup to the side.

"I hope this doesn't become a common thing between us," Jayson chuckles while Tsukune looks away sheepishly.

"Now what?" Moka asks.

"I know!" Yukari chirps, she walks up to the groaning nerd, puts on her best attempt at being intimidating (still came out more adorable than anything) "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights?"

"What?" he gurgles.

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

"Who?" he sputters.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurumu asks incredulously.

"I just always wanted to say that," she responds cutely.

"Well, that's enough American cop movies for you." she snickers back.

"You're pretty good at this," Ginei comments to Jayson while the rest document their capture.

"Thanks," he then glances at the growing crowd of females who had come out from the locker room to investigate the noise. "They're gonna want an explanation."

Genie's smile grows with his tongue wagging, he mumbles "Well, don't mind if I do."

"And that was the last time we saw him," Kurumu jokes, "It ten years when we finally had heard from him and he had ended marrying several of those females and now has an entire pack of werewolf pups."

Slightly confused now, Jayson asks "Does that actually happen?"

Kurumu burst out laughing saying "Hell if I know."

"So he was a werewolf?" Tsukune asks as he and Moka walk up next to them.

"Yep."

"My window of friends is growing ever more divers," Tsukune sighs.

"And grow it shall," Jayson comments, "Treat us well and some day in the future, we shall repay you." He then checks his watch and then frowns, "Right, I'm going to bed, good night."

The groups said their goodbyes and each of them left until it was only Tsukune and Moka left.

"Hm," Moka smiles, "They'd hand;ed that very well, I didn't' even have to bring out the other me. Isn't that nice Tsukune?" Moka faces the boy when she didn't get an answer, "Tsukune?"

She noticed that the boy was in deep thought, she gently shakes him and Tsukune lookup.

"You'd really think I'd be a good friend for them?" he asks skeptically.

"Don't cut yourself short, I think you'll do just fine," Moka smiles, "Besides, I think it's great you are as nice as you are. Only someone a great of a friend as you would let me drink their blood."

"Thanks Mokay, I really appre-wait what!?" Tsukune's eyes widen and he quickly turns to Moka just into time to see her clamp down onto his neck.

"Kachu!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you made it this far, I want to say, thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't enjoy reading this chapter, well….there's always next time. As I said before, there something I wish to mention.**

 **1.** **I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I have to take into account that the certain path that a character took in source material is going to be different from mine. The basis of that is what would happen if you were to introduce an OC into a story. I don't always see writers flesh out alternatives rather than the original path. Even I am guilty of this with my other story. That's not a bad thing, but for this particular story, I need to have the characters react to the changes I've made thus resulting in them seeming to be OOC. Changes will include Ginbei for example, I decided to forgo him attempting to what seemed like an attempted rape on Moka. I have plans for him.**

 **2\. Though my stories don't really have "soundtracks" like some other author's, I do have a few tracks and songs here for you. Though my story may seem just comedic at the moment, I'm planning on building heavier themes as the story progresses. These current tracks represent the themes I'm hoping to portray.**

 **A) The story main theme: "Music For A Forgotten Future"-Mogwai**

 **B) Jayson's theme: "We Will Rise Again"-Dan Romer ft. Meredith Godreau-**

 **\- Yes it's the song from _Far Cry 5_ , great game.**

 **\- Ignore the religious background of the song, that has nothing to do with Jayson's character.**

 **\- I feel "When The Man Comes Around"-Johnny Cash has similar themes, so there's an alternative if you'd rather listen to that.**

 **That's pretty much everything I've wanted to say, if I forgot, I'll either bring it up when the next chapter comes out or forget it all together. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but like I said, things may come up. I hope you enjoyed reading, leave the comments and criticisms down below. Remember, Big Brother is watching….always.** _ **1984**_ **reference for you literature guys out there.**


	6. A Quiet Place

**Author's Note: Hey followers, all….thirty of you. It's been a while. It's also been quite, um, I'm here to finish the story, or at least continue it for a decent amount of time. Don't know how many people here are actually waiting on an update, but here you go. This is a little bit to show that I'm still here and this story isn't dead.**

* * *

A Quiet Place

It was a quiet day today in the Workshop club, the same as it's ever been. Yokai Academy is infamous for it's the majority of having the majority of its clubs hosted there filled rambunctious clubs full of loud, obnoxious members. The Workshop Club….definitely has those people, but the club conveniently adheres to its members privacy, so even if they were the odd group, you wouldn't really see them at the club unless they either were in the breakroom or passed by in the halls. No matter who they are, people don't seem to like being interrupted on things they are working on.

It was getting late and the last of the members were starting file out of the building. Dawn made her way up to the office where she saw Marius filing away some papers.

"That time already huh?" she asks.

"Uh uh," he yawns.

He then picks up ring of keys and hands it to her.

"Dawn you're closing tonight," he instructs.

"Alright."

As Marius left, Dawn snatched up the keys from the counter and continued on with her business. As her rounds came to a close and the hall was just about empty, she noticed a door to an office was cracked open and there was a faint light coming from it.

"I guess someone lost track of time," she muses to herself.

That's fine, students sometimes get caught up in their work, it's nothing unusual. As she walked over she could hear faint music emitting from the door, she instantly recognized it as _Hallelujah_ by Jeff Buckley. She opens the doorway a little bit more and peers inside. Inside she could she their club's latest member hard at work. The room was kept incredibly need except for the desk which had a scattering of tools on it along with a half-filled whiskey glass and an ashtray with a still burning cigarette in it. She watches silently as the student assemblies something under his magnifying glass. She thought it was a watch as he winded it but was surprised when music started to play from his hand.

' _A music box?'_ she thought to herself.

The clock was ticking and she decided now was the best time to make her presence known. She knocks lightly on the door.

"The door is open," the student responds.

Dawn opens it and clears her throat. The student looks at his watch and his eyes widen slightly when he saw the time.

"I'm sorry," the student responded softly, "Must have lost track of time."

"It happens," Dawn replies understandingly. "I'll give you a few minutes if you need it."

He nods and says "Thank you."

When she had left, Jayson downs the glass and dabs out his cigarette before taking the needle off of the record player and turning out the lamp.

* * *

Very rarely is there a quiet place for a person to work here at Yokai. Atleast, it's about as quiet as it can get with people using saws and welders from time to time. It's a peaceful place for people to work on whatever DIY projects they can come up with. The people who tend to come here are the more shut in people, they kinds who prefer to keep to themselves rather than bother others. It's a friendly, open minded community that Jayson soon found himself at home with, they didn't care what kind of monster you were, if you were a decent honest person, they were willing to look past those, just don't get in the way of their projects.

Jayson made his way to the club exit whee he saw the club's vice president standing there waiting to lock the door. Not wanting to be rude and keep her waiting, he quickened his pace.

"Thank you," he says politely.

"Got everything?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am," he nods, "Sorry for the wait."

She laughs and waves it off, "It's fine, you're just one of many, everyone in this club goes overtime at least once every other day. Also call me Dawn, ma'am makes me sound old." She glances down at her watch and sighs "Oh, looks like the school cafeteria closed about thirty minutes ago."

"That's alright," Jayson replies, "I usually just cook back at my place."

"At this hour?" she asks incredulously.

"I don't really have a lot of options," Jayson replies. "Most of the other places in the academy are a little too public for my tastes."

"That's fine," she smiles, "I know a place."

Jason's eyes widened slightly, was she inviting him?

"It's a small cafe not far from here, makes one hell of a cup of coffee," she smiles warmly.

Jayson would have usually declined, but after weighing his options, he ultimately decided that it couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Thank you Mei," Dawn says as the waitress as she passes out the beverages. She turns back to Jayson, smiles, and explains "The academy opened this place along with a few others some time ago as another option to cafeteria food. As you can expect it's rather crowded in the day but at night….it acts as a sort of sanctuary for those who prefer to be alone. We're one of the only clubs that stay up after hours and the only other people who come in here are teachers."

Jayson nods in understanding.

"So what do you think?" she asks.

Jayson glances around at the small, rather ordinary looking dinner, "It's quiet." He looks back to Dawn "Like you said it was."

"No, I meant, what do you think of the academy so far?" she corrects.

Jayson tried really hard to think back to the past few months, but really he couldn't come up with anything he found particularly noteworthy. Though there was a few things that did happen, mainly the school midterms happened a couple of weeks prior. Practically everything at this school was new yet felt so pointless to him. Yet there was nothing he could do accept play along

"It's….different," Jayson finally managed.

"Homeschooled?" she inquires cursorily.

"Something like that," Jayson answers.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Woah, then this must be a completely new world to you."

"It is," Jayson agreed, "But it's also not too big of a leap from what I was use to."

"Really?" she asks incredulously, "A bunch of hormonal, self entitled, judgmental teenagers?"

"Not quite," Jayson replies as he slowly raises the smoking mug up to his lips. "But either way I am apathetic to them either way."

Dawn lets out a snort and says "I envy you then."

He shrugs and says "There's nothing to envy, I'm not out to show anyone anything, but to my surprise when I attract attention from my mere presence."

Dawn silently nods and she smiles as Jayson closes his eyes and takes a long drink from the mug. When Jayson places the mug down and opens his eyes, he had a look of serenity on him that made Dawn laugh.

"Told you it was good coffee."

He nods and an awkward silence falls on the pair as Jayson struggles with what to say next.

"So…." Dawn drawls. "Anything else catch your eye?"

Jason decided rather than remaining silent, he would name something random off the top of his head in hopes of sparking a conversation.

"There were the midterms," he manages.

Dawn lets out a loud annoyed groan and face plants into the table. Jayson blinks, completely bewildered by what lay before him.

"I hate tests," she groans.

"Do you think performed poorly?" he asks.

"No," she sighs as she looks forward, "I do fine in tests, it's the judgment from the other students I can live without."

"Why do they matter?" he inquires curiously, "I mean they aren't you,"

"Doesn't change the fact that they don't shut up about it and use every opportunity to chastise you about it," she growls. She then smirks at Jayton saying "Not everyone is able to tune out the entire world around them and just focus on themselves."

"I guess I wouldn't understand," he shrugs "Public perception and general social cues are not my strong suit. Which is why I'm not expecting much from my literature class."

She's quirks an eyebrow, "You're critical thinking skills are that bad?"

"When it comes to things like expression, imagery, symbolism, and the like, yeah," he replies, "My mind is a little more straight forward, math, science, engineering, and composition for some reason."

"Composition?" she murmurs, "Writing essays?"

"I just write my honest opinion and provide the needed information to support it," he replies, "It seems people lack that ability."

"You don't know the half of it," she mutters thinking back to her lazy classmates.

"We should probably get going," she murmurs as he looks at his watch.

"Why what time is it?" groans Dawn as she looks at her own watch. "Oh darn!" she laughs as her clock read 10:30, "You're right we better go."

The pair then paid their checks and walked out the door.

"This was nice," she smiles, she turns to Jayson, "We should do this again sometime."

"We can if you'd like," he replies.

"Alright," she nods adjusting her bag, "I'll let you know."

With a polite and curt nod, the two parted ways. For Jayson, everything in this school was alien to him. The whole concept of having to go out of his way in order to interact with people was something he never had to deal with back in Rapture, but it is made a requirement here. Still, his current strange assortment of friends weren't the worst he'd ever seen. Definitely more pleasant to be around than many different beings he's had to be around in the past that was for sure. Jayson felt oddly at peace in this chaotic, alien world, but he couldn't help this feeling of dread that enveloped him. All he knew was it was coming from the school and there would inevitably come a moment when he would have to embrace his violent self that the school has ruled to hide away. While he has no qualms with killing, as his little sisters nor the citizens of Rapture ever took notice, but this wasn't Rapture, and his companions aren't people from Rapture either. All Jayson could tell for now was that his life was about to get a little more interesting than usual.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just a little something while I scramble to get my writing schedule in order and to flesh out some of my characters, at least I hope. I do have plans for this story, and it is not abandoned, I just am not entirely sure where I wanna go. I won't go full blown "M" since that would require me to have an audience that would want to read that, which I don't have, but I will try to get as close as I can. Thank you for reading and I hope to write again.**


End file.
